The Curse of the Dogs
by I love creepy things
Summary: A jutsu created by Orochimaru turns the Akatsuki into dogs and send them into a alternet dimension. What happens when a young orphan girl comes across the ten stray dogs and reuses them from the pound? Now what happens when the Akatsuki do not realize they are in a different dimension and the girl has no idea what Naruto is? RE-WRITE also hurt/comfort. Pein/Konan OC pairing for som
1. Chapter 1

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

Hello, my name is Ashlen Cook. I am five foot seven, have curly brown hair that goes down my back and green eyes. I am also a sixteen year old girl that lives all by herself. I don't know who my parents are since I was abandoned at a orphanage when I was only one year old. At least that is what I was told by the Dean of the orphanage.

I don't know why my parents didn't want me and the orphanage didn't give me a reason. However, when I was six years old I was finally adopted. The family that took me in was actually quite rich and had a son only four years older than me. I had thought living with them would be fun but it wasn't fun at all. Sadly the family was the stereotype of what people think rich people are; snubs and stuck up. I was often put down because of my low knowledge in things and often called stupid.

When I was eight years old I was sent to a private school. The family thought it could help me become smarter and, in result, become a true member of the family. Sadly, everything was far too confusing and hard to learn so it did little help. The family wasn't exactly abusive more than they were mean but there was still a part of me that was glad when they died four years later.

I was ten years old when the family died, because they didn't have any other living family, at least none that I knew about, I inherited the family mansion. Not only that though but I took control of all the money as well. Not really a good thing for a ten year old but there was nothing no one could do about it. However, while I inherited the house and money all the servants and staff left that same day. Not even the nanny who my parents hired to take care of me stayed so I was quiet literally living alone in a big house.

So for six long years I have been living alone in a three story house, five if you included the basement and a small attic. I would have moved a long time ago but who would sell a house to a child? Even now no one would take a sixteen year old girl seriously. Well at least I still had the money my _parents _left behind.

Anyway, I had been walking home from school when I stopped in the park to eat. Back at school I hardly ever had time to eat at lunch time. Instead, I'd be busy with homework and trying to prove I was smarter than people accused me of being. However I did drop out of private school to enroll in a public. I thought the school would be less strict and more helpful. Well, the teachers _were _nicer but the lessons weren't as easy. My average was about fifty-two, which just gets me by.

"Hey! Stop that mutt!" I turned my head when I heard an angry man shout. What I saw was a strange, big blue, dog stealing a string of hot dogs from a hot dog cart.

I watched the dog in amazement as it outran the man, crossed the street and ran down an ally. What really surprised and impressed me was how the dog was able to avoid getting hit by the the passing cars; it was rush hour. Once the dog crossed the street the man gave up chasing it but continued to curse the dog as he walked back to his cart.

Finding the dog rather interesting I quickly packed away the rest of my sandwich and shoved my lunch back into my backpack. I mean the dog looked about the size of a baby horse and it was _blue_, who wouldn't be interested? Getting up from the park bench I ran over to the crosswalk and waited until the walk signal would tell me it was safe to cross.

Once the traffic light turned red, and the white walking man signal flashed on, I ran across the street to where I saw the dog run. Now that I was across the street I began down to the ally I saw the strange blue dog disappear in. As I got closer to the ally I could hear barking; and it was coming from more than one dog. Just how many dogs were in the ally? I didn't know but I was about to find out.

I slowly turned into the ally and I spotted ten dogs a few feet away from me. The blue dog was with them and, to my surprise, he wasn't the oddest dog in the group. Out of the ten dogs there was only three that looked even close to normal. The seven others looked completely weird. There _was_ a big black dog with a orange face that almost looked normal; except the orange is what made the dog weird.

The weirdest dog I saw had to be the white and black dog. Doesn't sound too weird, right? Well the thing is the dog was completely black on one side and white on the other. Even the tail looked split down the middle. I couldn't see the face since the dog was eating one of the hot dogs the blue dog stole. The black and white dog sat near the orange face dog and I notice the dog growl at the orange faced dog.

The second strangest had to be the dog that looked more like a tiger. I mean it was a bright orange color and had black stripes all over its body. You'd think the dog was actually a cross breed of a tiger and a dog brave enough to mate with it. The dog beside it was a purple dog which honestly looked female to me. Besides the purple fur nothing really seemed wrong with her. Like the white-black dog, I could not see their eyes.

One of the normal dogs was a large black lab; or at least that is what it looked like. The dog was eating the hot dogs like the others and I swear I saw a flash of it's eyes. Red eyes? Either the dog is bleeding in the eyes, is blind or not as normal as I thought. Beside it sat the large blue dog I saw steal the hot dogs. I couldn't tell what breed the dog was but so far it was the biggest dog in the group.

One of the other normal dogs was a golden retriever. The only thing remotely weird about this dog was it had a piece of fur hanging over it's right eye. Sitting beside the retriever was a large red dog I didn't know the breed of. The dog looked rather normal, the fur color aside. However what was odd about the dog was, unlike the other, it wasn't eating as much. Instead of eating hungrily like the others the red dog was taking small nibbles as if nervous about something.

Well the last normal looking dog was a shaggy white dog, with mixes of grey. This dog I could tell was male and he scared me a little. I didn't know if he was just really hungry or just violent but the dog was ripping into the meat as if trying to kill it. He actually seemed more like a wild wolf than a stray dog. Beside him sat the most abused dog I have ever seen. I could also tell this dog was a male and he looked like a giant, tanned, pit bull but had scars all over his body. He even had some around his mouth. I don't think he was too friendly because he too was ripping in the meat and growled angrily at the silver furred dog.

These dogs must have been abandoned at one time. Not only abandoned but abused. I mean OK there might be such a thing as a red dog and maybe a dog with a orange face, but a blue dog? That had to be abuse; someone _had _to have dyed his fur that color. The orange dog as well; maybe some kid wanted a Halloween costume for their dog and just painted/dyed the fur. At most the tan dog must have been abused; what else would cause the scars?

I think I must have stepped on a twig or something because, as I began to get closer, all the dogs turned their heads towards me. Most of them growled and a few looked uninterested. However the silver furred dog growled viciously, baring his doggy fangs at me. If that wasn't the worst of it, the dog began to stalk towards me.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed as the dog jumped at me, causing me fall on my back in fear, and the weight of the dog's body. Yet, before the dog could bite me, a rope latched around his neck; a rope attached to a poll.

"HA! Finally got the bastards!" A man's proud voice shouted. I sat up and looked up to see a man gripping the other end of the pole; with other dog catchers dealing with the nine other dogs.

"Are you alright Ms.? This mutt didn't hurt you, did he?" The man that saved me asked, keeping the struggling dog away from me and himself. I shook my head no and stared at the dogs as I stood up, pitying all ten dogs, even the one that attacked me.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me. What's going to happen to the dogs?" I thanked but then asked, worried for the poor dogs. The man frowned as the others started to yank the dogs into the waiting van.

"I'm not sure about the others but this one might have to be put down. Who knows who he might try to hurt or even kill." He said as he started to yank the silver dog into the van. I followed behind, staring at the dog as he fought against the rope.

"So you are taking them to the pound?" I asked as the man tossed the silver dog into the van with the others. The man nodded as he locked the door before any of the dogs could escape.

"Yeah, so they can't attack anyone else again. Have a good day, Ms. and be a little more careful from now on." The man tipped his white uniformed hat at me before getting into the driver's seat and drove off. I frowned and watched as the van drove off down the road.

**_~Akatsuki's P.O.V/third peron~_**

"When I get the fuck out of here; I'm going to rip out your Jashin damned throats and sacrifice the lot of you!" Hidan yelled and snarled as he slammed his body against the cage he and the others had been put it. It did nothing but rattle the cage and annoy the others.

After being caught by the humans, the Akatsuki had been transported to a prison for cats and dogs. Each member was forced into a smaller cage during transportation before being forced into a larger cage. A few members fought at first but, after hearing the threat to kill Hidan because he was too violent, the others began to corporate. So here the Akatsuki was, trapped in a large cage and listening to Hidan make death threats to no one there to hear but them.

"Shut up already, Hidan! How are you going to sacrifice anyone while we are dogs?" Hidan's partner, Kakuzu snapped, growling and baring his own row of sharp dog teeth. Hidan turned his head around and growled back at Kakuzu.

"Shut up, you mother fucking bastard! I've already killed three cats, ten rats and one drunk man. I'm more than capable to kill these fuckers!" Hidan snarled as he jumped at Kakuzu and started biting his neck. Growling angrily, Kakuzu started to attack the Jashinist back.

"Cut it out! Keep at it and these humans will kill us for sure. In this form we aren't as powerful as we were before! We _can _be killed!" Pein snarled angrily, baring his own set of canine teeth. The two Akatsuki members stopped their fighting and looked at the Akatsuki leader, but not without narrowing their eyes at each other to glare.

"Pein, someone is coming." Konan said as she nudged the orange dog and pointed out the cage with her paw. Indeed someone was coming; they could all hear footsteps getting closer.

"Maybe it's that man that wants to kill Hidan, un." Deidara said, keeping his eyes glued to the outside of the cage. He was actually hoping to see that; either way someone would die and it would cause for some entertainment.

"Hah! I would like to see that fucker try to kill me! I would love to see the look on his face when he sees I can't die!" Hidan started to laugh like a maniac. The rest of the Akatsuki ether sighed, rolled their eyes or simply didn't respond to the Jashinist as they waited for the person to show them-self.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

Once I knew that the dogs had a good chance of dying, I had hurried over to the pound as fast as I could. I was an animal person and so I was strongly against animal cruelty. That included killing animals no matter how violent they are. It's like killing a tiger because they killed a poacher; they were protecting themselves and following their natural instincts. Besides, if the dogs can be well trained they can become great guard dogs.

I had a lot of enemies, both people my age and adults. The kids my age were jealous of how much money I had. Because I had been adopted into a rich family they instantly accuse me of being stuck up and think that I think I am better than them. I am smart enough to know they are just jealous of me. Others have tried being my friend just to get to the money. Luckily I was smarter than that. Other kids were just normally bitchy, jerky bastards and plain mean.

As for the adults most of them were bankers, social workers and foster care people. Ever since I was ten years old these people have been trying to get me back in an orphanage. Luckily the house was surrounded by tall walls and a gate and there was many rooms to hide in if anyone managed to get inside. Even now that I was sixteen, where a teenager was supposed to get the rights to drive and drop out of school, people were still after me. They all just wanted the power of the house and all the money it hid beneath the walls.

Walking into the pound I was greeted by a cold, grey room. I hated the pound; it was like a orphanage for animals. The front room was dull with grey walls and floors. There was some _fun _posters of animals on the walls but the only real color in the room was the brown counter that held the adoption information, a bowl of dog treats and a rack of dog collars and leashes. Behind the counter stood the woman that ran the pound.

"Good afternoon, Ms. How may I help you this early evening?" The woman behind the counter asked, giving me a kind smile. I smiled back as I walked over to her.

"Yes, I'm looking for the ten dogs that would have been brought in not too long ago." I answered. To my surprise the woman's eyes widen and she looked taken back.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't recommend those dogs. One of them is too violent to be around. In fact he is supposed to be put down tomorrow morning." The woman told me and I frowned. I could not allow that to happen so, digging into my handbag I pulled put my purse and took out three thousand dollar.

"I'll give you three thousand for all the dogs. That's three hundred per dog. Please let me have them." I begged and placed the money on the counter. The woman looked confused and speechless as she looked down at the money, as if she was trying to decide if I was serious or not _or _if this was real or not.

"Alright, if you are completely serious about this, the dogs are in the back room, to the door on the left. They will be near the back of the room." The woman said as she slowly collected the money. I smiled at her and thanked her before I walked into the back room and followed her directions to get to the dog area. It was rather easy since the only other room was for cats.

As I opened the door to the dog kennel I was overcome with the barking of all the dogs. Almost all the cages were full. However at least half of the dogs had collars on so that meant two things; the owners were paying the pound to watch their dogs or the dogs had escaped their owners and were waiting to be picked up. These weren't the dogs I wanted though; they were at the back of the room. It was strange but, the closer I got to the back of the room, the quieter it got.

As I got to the back of the room I saw them, all ten dogs. I was actually surprised to see them in the same cage. After all the fuss with the silver dog being violent I'd think that he'd be in a different cage at most. Actually I think it was rather stupid and lazy that he wasn't. Speaking of the silver furred dog, it still looked like he wanted to kill me. I tried to ignore it as I knelt on the ground in eye level with the dogs.

"Now please listen up. I'm getting you all out of here. I freed you from a death sentence so the least you can do is not attack me, alright?" I whispered to the dogs, although stared mostly at the silver furred dog. He growled at me again but stopped when that tiger looking dog barked and growled at him.

When I looked over to the orange dog I was quite surprised that it nod at me. Although after a moment my surprise disappeared and I smiled. I had heard that some dogs could do some really cool tricks so this dog's previous owner must have trained it well. Standing back up, I lifted the hook that kept the door locked to let the dogs out.

I think I made a mistake letting the dogs out without any help. As soon as the cage was open the silver dog jump out before any of the others and came at me again; growling and snarling like the last time. Mentally calling myself stupid I began to walk backwards, having become scared and even whimpered. However the large blue dog jumped in front of me and growled at the silver dog, as did the orange dog but without jumping in front of me.

"Thank you for protecting me." I thanked the blue dog and patted his head. "So far you are my favorite and I really like your fur color; I hope it's natural and not done by abuse." I continued and I swear the dog chuckled. It almost sounded like an amused growl and since his tail was wagging I knew he was happy.

"Well then, come on, let's go to my house. From where we are, it should take about a twenty minute walk. If you were willing to steal hot dogs I'm sure you are all hungry so lets hurry so I can make everyone something good to eat." I said and looked down at the blue dog teasingly. He wagged his tail and looked like he was smiling, as if he was proud of himself.

I must have gotten lost in thought or something because the next thing I know, the barking caused me to look over to the dogs. They were looking at me before looking over to the door that would take us to the front room. Understanding what they wanted I nodded and began to lead them through the pound and out the front door. I didn't feel like leashes or collars would be acceptable at the moment because I didn't want to even try to put them on. However once out the door I began to lead the dogs to my own, smiling. Having ten new friends, even if they were dogs and one hated me, was going to be interesting and I now would no longer be lonely anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

When it is in third person and the dogs are talking the words will be tilted. Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows :D

I also had help with the first chapter, a beta. However my beta wasn't on today so when she is on I might be replacing this chapter with the edited one.

* * *

These dogs were either very well trained or just really weird. As I was leading the way home I had noticed that the dogs were walking in groups of two. What I found even stranger was that the dogs seemed to be talking to each other the way humans would. What I mean is they weren't all barking at the same time. Instead one dog would bark and it's walking partner would bark back. The loudest of the dogs had to he the orange faced one, who was barking excitedly and jumping around everywhere.

The dogs walked like this:

The large blue dog with black eyes walked next to the red eye'd black lab. They weren't barking too much but I swear I heard the blue dog chuckle some more. Those two were walking on my left side. The blue dog was also the largest in the group of ten. If it wasn't for how they responded towards the orange dog I would have thought he was the alpha of the group.

On my write side walked the golden retriever and the red dog I didn't know the breed of. These two were doing much more barking. Actually it was more like growling at each other. They were obviously fighting about something but what I didn't know. It wasn't like they were attacking each other, which I was glad about. The dogs were just growling at each other and, if I could understand dog, I would probably say they were arguing about something. Still, I wouldn't want to get in-between them.

Behind me walked the tiger dog and the female dog. Our of all ten dogs they were actually the most quiet. However I could feel myself being stared at by both dogs, which was a little creepy. I forced myself to shake it off as them being curious about their new owner.

The weird half white, half black dog walked in front of me with the hyper orange faced dog. The orange faced dog was barking excitedly and jumping everywhere. In fact the dog was so hyper that the people that walked past me would often complain that the dog almost knocked them down and that he, which they called the dog -I am unsure about their genders- should be on a leash. The white/black dog was growling lowly but besides that was rather quiet.

The last two dogs were walking near the back of the group. I was actually pretty glad about that to tell the truth. A few times I would turn my head around to make sure the two were behaving but otherwise let the alpha dog handle them. For the first five to the minutes the silver dog and the tan pit bull seemed to behave but it wasn't long after they began to fight. Much to my embarrassment some people would even stop and watch the dogs fight, mothers would carry their children until we were gone and I was told to get those dogs on a leash. Luckily I was nearly home and hopefully the dogs would behave again.

"Well, here we are doggies. This is where I live." I interrupted the dogs' _talking _as I used a key to unlock the front gate. Something I was really grateful for was that my foster parents had one of those automatic doors and a buzzer for visitors; it kept unwanted visitors out.

As if on cue all the dogs stopped their barking and looked up at the giant gates. I chuckled warmly and pushed them open, showing the large front yard that sat in front of the mansion. I didn't know how big the house actually was foot by foot but I knew enough to know the house took up at least half a block in both lengths; at least that is what I was told. Everyone was surprised when the first saw the house so I wouldn't be surprised if the dogs felt the same way. After all they did become oddly quiet when they saw the house.

"Big, isn't it?" I asked as I lead the dogs through the gates. Once all the dogs were in I closed and locked the gates behind me.

"This mansion used to belong to my foster family. That is until they died six years ago. Because they had no living, blood related family, I got the house and everything in it." I said, smiling as the dogs followed me to the front door. However my smile dropped as I opened my front door and let all the dogs in.

"It is the only kind thing I ever got out of the bastards." I grumbled bitterly as I began to lead them to the main kitchen. I didn't mean to swear but having reminded myself of my so called parents I just happened to lose my temper.

_**~Third person P.O.V~**_

"_I wonder what her foster parents did to make her speak of them like that." _Sasori barked as they entered the front room. If they could, the others would have shrugged as the followed the young human down a carpeted hallway.

"_Who knows, un. However, if she said they died six years ago, she must be a orphan, yeah." _Deidara answered as he watched his surroundings as they walked. Odd but so far he couldn't see or sense any other humans in the house besides the girl; even then he couldn't sense any chakra from her. She must have just been a simple village girl like the rest of the humans he came across so far.

"_Who cares about that? This house is fucking huge!" _Hidan shouted loudly as he looked at ever single door they past. Towards the yell, which turned out as a loud bark to Ashlen, the girl flinched in surprise and stared back at the silver dog.

'Damn that scared me! I guess I have to get used to the extra noise now.' she thought to herself as she turned left in the hallway and walked down yet another hall. Only the dogs that hadn't been paying attention to their surroundings noticed the girl flinch and look back at them.

"_Indeed it is. This place will make the perfect base for when we return to our human forms."_ Pein agreed with the Jashinist but ignored his swearing. Beside him the only female dog frowned thoughtfully.

"_Pein, before we do that, shouldn't we figure out where we are? When we return back to normal we should question this girl on what village we are in." _Konan spoke softly. Pein turned his head towards the purple dog and nodded his head.

"_Yes, I know that, Konan. We will indeed question her once we returns to normal."_ Konan and the other members nodded their heads. Ashlen looked behind her at the dogs and smiled as she heard their barking.

"Heh, you guys sure are talkative, aren't you?" the young girl chuckled as she opened a door that finally lead into a large kitchen. "I actually like that. This house has been quiet for far too long; I'm just going to have to get used to it is all." she continued and walked over to the fridge. The ten dogs walked inside the kitchen but stopped following a few feet away from the girl and simply watched her.

The kitchen consisted of three dozen wall cabinets which held cups, plates and bowls. The two dozen cabinets, which could be found in the counters, held pots, pans, cheese graters and other important cooking tools. A row of five pots hug above a ten element oven, which also had three over doors. Lastly there was ten pull out mini drawers. One held forks, another held spoons, the third held knifes and the others held measuring cups, spoons, oven mites and all of that stuff. The fridge itself was at least three times the size of a normal fridge and came equipped with a freezer just as big. In the middle of the room sat a large island counter which was originally meant for mixing ingredients but now Ashlen used it as her dinning table.

"_This is the biggest kitchen I have ever seen." Kisame_ said as he looked around in amazement. Itachi hnned beside him as he paid more attention to the girl then the actual size of the room they were in.

_'There is something off about this girl. I can't sense any chakra nor can I sense anyone else in the house. She might be a simply village girl but something doesn't seem right.' _the Uchiha thought and just missed something Zetsu agreed about. It didn't matter, listening to the cannibalistic man argue with himself became tiring after a while anyways.

"_Hey, when we are done questioning the bitch, can I kill her?" _Hidan suddenly asked, eyeing the girl evilly, his tail wagging slowly as he began to think of his first sacrifice for when he was human again. Pein began to ponder this.

"_No, I don't think that would be a smart idea. This is a weird village. There are so many strange things here. This girl can help us understand this village. However, once she is no longer any use to us, then you can kill her." _Pein answered after a moment of thinking as he watched the young girl pull food out of the fridge. Hidan began to chuckle darkly as he kept thinking about sacrifice and murder.

"_Aw, but why do we have to kill the pretty girl? She saved us from that animal prison." _Tobi barked as he jumped over Ashlen, interesting in what she was doing, placing his front paws on the counter to stand the best he could. The girl giggled and paused from her cooking to pat his head.

"_Pein, Tobi's right. Even though Hidan attempted to kill her, she still saved us. The least we should do is spear her life." _Konan said in a gently, calm tone. The Akatsuki leader sighed and wished he could rub his forehead.

"_Just give me some time to think about it. I will know what to do by then." _Pein ordered. Everyone agreed, except for Hidan who started grumbling.

"_I want to kill the fucking bitch." _The Jashinist snarled, baring his sharp teeth in anger. Kakuzu snarled back at him and hit the silver dog over the head with his paw.

"_If you were smart, Hidan, you'd just up and just listen to the leader." _He growled annoyingly. Hidan glared back at the tan pit bull before stalking to the corner of the room and laid down.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

It felt nice to hear some barking as I prepared to make myself and the dogs supper. I had always wanted a pet but my foster family didn't want to deal with the mess the animal would make. _They make too much of a mess and smell bad _they told me. Once they died I was too concerned in taking care of myself to think of getting myself a pet. Now I had ten new dogs, all of which looked unique and big enough to give a toddler a back ride without hurting themselves.

Now, since I didn't have any dog food I'd have to feed my new pets human good. Something with meat would be perfect. So, because I wasn't a big fan of stack, I pulled out elven pork chops and a cup full of white rice. The pork chops were already seasoned so all I had to do was salt and pepper them. The rice would be easier but would take a while to cook.

"Hello there, boy. Come to see what I am making?" I asked the orange faced dog as he appeared besides me. Patting his head I giggled when the dog barked and licked my face, getting me to giggle some more.

"Alright, the good should be ready in about twenty minutes." I said as I placed the meat on the heated pans. I put two pork chops per pan, and placed the rice in the microwave.

"I guess in the meantime I can give you all names." I said, turning down the heat only slightly so the pork wouldn't burn while I wasn't paying attention. I then pulled away from the counter and the orange faced dog jumped away from the counter and followed me.

Because I didn't want to chance food actually burning, I decided to stay in the kitchen to give the dogs their names. So I stopped walking in front of the dogs and sat leg crossed on the tile floor. The orange faced dog ran past me and sat next to the split colored dog again. Huh, if it wasn't for his size I'd almost think he was a puppy. He had so much energy that I almost expected to see him bouncing off the walls. Then again I guess all dogs could have a lot of energy if they weren't too old.

Another thing I noticed was that the silver dog was no longer in the group. I blinked in confusion before looking around the kitchen, finally finding him in the far corner of the kitchen. Why he separated himself from the others I'm not sure but I couldn't help but feel a little glad. The silver dog had caused a lot of trouble since I first met him so I am glad he separated himself; I didn't have to listen to his snarling while I prepared supper. Still I kind of needed him over here to name him.

"Come here, boy. Time to get your name." I whistled to the silver dog. He only snarled at me and didn't move from his spot.

Sighing to myself I just accepted the fact he didn't like me yet. I could still name him from this distance so it wasn't too much of a big deal. Maybe if I gave him a good enough name he'd like me. I was a big fan of monsters and Halloween so, if I could, I've love to give them names based on such. I wanted to try to keep true to their looks and personalities as well, even if I've known the dogs for only over an hour now.

"OK, I am going to name you Ghost. You're fur is silver, the same as a ghost. Plus, you kind of scare me." I admitted and shivered as the dog lifted his head and grinned at me, licking his lips. I don't know if it possible but I think he understood me.

Once that was over with I turned my attention to the other dogs. All nine of them were now looking up at me, as if waiting for their names. It may have been a trick of the eye but some of the dogs looked nervous and uneasy while others looked curious. Were they scared? Curious I can understand but why nervous? Well, never mind that right now. On to the other dogs.

To my surprise the orange faced dog started barking again and jumped in my lap. I smiled at him, who I could tell was a boy up close, and scratched the top of his head. Also up close I could see that his eyes were brown. Or at least one of them was. The other was a light red, which caused me to believe he was half blind. I'm guessing he wanted to get his name before all the others. That or he was just very friendly. It could have been both as well.

"For some reason I want to call you Jack-O-lantern. I think it fits your face well and I can call you Jack for short." I said as I ruffled the top of his head. Jack barked happily and licked my face again.

As I laughed I noticed that a few of the dogs rolled their eyes while others just stared at me dully. I was really starting to get more and more impressed with these dogs by the second. If they are smart enough to give facial exceptions like this then training them should be easy. As long as they corporate with me that is.

The next dog I looked at as the black-white split dog. The only thing Halloween based that popped up in my mind was a skeleton costume. Perhaps it was because of the color of his fur and eyes, which were yellow. I think the dog was either getting impatient with me or simply annoyed at the fact I was staring. Either way the dog, who I could also tell was a male up close, growled and barked at me.

"Oh, sorry. Your name will be Skully. It is short for skeleton." I said, smiling at the dog. Unless it was a trick of my own eyes, I saw his black side's eye roll but the white eye continue to stare at me. Weird.

I shook off the thought and looked at the golden retriever. This dog was harder to tell the gender of and checking the private area to make sure was out of the question. That was much too weird and the dog was much too big for me to lift without being fought with. Although, up close, I could see that this dog had lovely blue eyes and I felt somewhere in the pit of my stomach that it was a boy. So thinking of a Halloween based name would actually be quiet easy.

"I like the name Wolfy for you. It is short for werewolf and seems to fit you well." I said and then laughed as the dog blinked at me with it's one visible eye, looking confused. I laughed even more as the others looked as confused as the retriever.

"A werewolf if a human that turns into a beast form of a wolf in the light of the full moon. You never know who could be a werewolf. However, like vampires, they are usually very handsome or cute." I said,scratching behind his ear. By the way Wolfy was smirking it was as if he understood my handsome comment.

The next dog I looked at was the red dog. He was one of the few dogs that was actually looking at me calmly. Up close I saw that his eyes were brown and matched nicely to his fur. Besides the red fur I couldn't see anything weird about him, besides the fact I could tell the dog was indeed male. Anyways I had a few idea for his name. Candy Apple -C.A for short- cinnamon, flame and even blood. However I think Autumn was a better name for him. It wasn't exactly a Halloween name bu it was the season that Halloween was held in.

"You're name will be Autumn because your fur reminds me of the red leafs on the trees right now." I said with a smile, causing Autumn to nod before laying on his stomach and continued to watch me. I ignored the weird behavior and looked at the dog next to him.

It was the tanned pit bull with the scars. I already had a name in mind for him and the idea caused me to smirk. I just hoped the name wouldn't be too insensitive seeing as though this dog most likely got the scars from abuse. I mean he could have been deformed like that, which could happen with siblings mating; or so I heard. So he could have had surgery to fix the deformity. Either way the name I was thinking was perfect for the dog.

"You're name will be Frankenstein and before you give me that look again, I'll explain. Frankenstein was a famous mad scientist that created a monstrous man out of dead body parts. The monster wasn't given an actual name so people typical just call him Frankenstein." I explained and the room was suddenly filled with Ghost's barking. I could swear that dog was laughing and now a few other dogs sounded like they were either snickering or laughing.

This time around I ignored the _laughing _dogs as I looked at the next dog. It was the black lab with red eyes. What was even stranger was I thought I could see something _in _the eyes. The looked like black marks but I couldn't see perfectly. So I leaned in a little closer and saw that the black marks almost looked like commas and they surrounded the eye. How odd, I never seen an eye, animal or human, like that before.

I was suddenly caught off guard as the black lab put his paw on my face and pushed. I leaned back in my original spot and blushed in embarrassment. I guess this dog didn't like me being so close and was telling me the best way he knew how. Or he just didn't want me looking into his eyes.

"Sorry about that." I apologized and forced myself to shake off the blush. Why would I feel embarrassed when it was just me and a group of dogs? It's not like anyone else was around. Oh well, onto the naming.

"I want to name you Nightmare. There is just something about your eyes that seem... well, haunting." I said, smiling down at the dog warmly and rubbed the top of his head. Once again I heard the dogs bark in that laughing, or rather in a snickering, way; the blue one that sat beside him even covered his mouth with his arm as he barked.

Rolling my eyes, I just ignored the dogs as I moved onto the large blue dog. Now that he was closer, I could study him better. Under his eyes I saw that he had some black markings that almost looked like fish gills. There was also some on each of his shoulders. Not only did it look like he had fish gills but his teeth was sharper than the others. Take all that and his size in account, in which I wonder if he could support my weight, I had the perfect name in mind for him.

"Since you remind me of a shark for some reason, that is what your name will be. Or do you prefer Jaws any better?" I asked, petting him down the head. Yeah I know the name wasn't really Halloweeny but sharks can be monstrous and the dog seemed to be happy with it; his tail was wagging and he was giving me a strange grin.

Now there was only two dogs left to name. There was the purple female and the orange dog that reminded me a tiger. Even after thinking for a few minutes I could not think of good enough names. At least not names that had much to do with Halloween. At least with Shark he is named after animals that are scary killers that live in water. I had ideas for these two but I wanted a moment more to think about them.

As I stared at the orange male, I noticed that his grayish purple eyes had rings in them. Huh, this was almost weirder than Nightmare's eyes. Did the rings mean the dog was blind or something? I don't think so because he was looking right back at me find enough. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. All of these dogs have something strange about them so why should this dog be any different?

"Alright, I want to name you Saber. It is sort for sabertooth tiger. I don't mean to say you have big teeth or anything like that. It's just with those strips and fur color you remind me of a tiger. Saber is just a cooler name than Tiger." I told him and this time I didn't hear much from the other dogs. I guess they knew better than to laugh at their alpha so I just turned my attention to the female dog.

"I want to name you Wendy, after a witch. A friendly witch **(1)**." I said, adding in the last part as so not to offend the dog. Ghost already seemed to hate me and I didn't want to make enemies with any of the others.

Thankfully it didn't look like she was offended. In fact she looked as calm as Autumn, Nightmare and Saber. I was grateful for that. Really, Ghost hated me and I don't think Frankenstein liked his name. Those are two of the dogs I should avoid until I can get them trained. Suddenly one of the dogs started to bark franticly. Looking behind me I saw that Skully was near the stove and looking back at me. I wondered if he was getting impatient or...

"Crap!" I shouted as I smelt the meat starting to burn. I jumped up from my spot on the floor and ran over to the stove.

"Thanks for the warning, Skully." I said, patting him on the head before I turned off the stove elements. As I did that the microwave dinned, singling that the rice was ready to take out.

"Alright, guys, it's time to eat." I said as I put ten bowls on the floor, In each bowl I put one pork chop and a spoon full of rice. I smiled as they began to eat, quite hungrily I might add.

So once I was sure the dogs were taken care of I dished out my own food. I got out a fork and a knife for my pork chop and I pulled out the soy sauce for the rice. Once that was all ready I took my plate over to the island, which I have been using as a table for years now. There was a dinning room in just the other room but I had no problems eating in the kitchen. I did need one of those bar stool chairs to reach the top of the island but I still found it easier eating in the kitchen. Now, as I ate I watched the dogs and smiled. The day would be over in a few hours so I wonder what tomorrow would be like with my new pets.

* * *

**(1) **For those that don't know Wendy is a character in a Casper comic and she even appears in a movie with Casper

Now please review and tell me what you think :D I will work on editing chapter 3 in a few days


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to mention if people made it this far great :D I will try to keep this from a Mary-Sue story. Not every member of the Akatsuki will like the OCs but I wont make them hate the OCs for no reason as well. This also wont be a random ass story where this and that happens.

* * *

Yawning deeply, I felt myself wake up with the weight of Jack's head sleeping on my chest. As far as I can remember he was the only dog that decided to sleep with me. However, when I tried to move my legs, I realized they were being laid on. I leaned up and looked over to see that Autumn had, at some point, come onto my bed and decided to sleep on my legs. It didn't bother me too much; my bed was big enough for two more dogs if they wished to sleep with me. However I _did _have to get up if I wanted to get to school on time.

Yawning again, I gently pushed Jack off my chest so I could sit up. Looking around my room, I smiled as I noticed the other dogs scattered around my room. Nightmare and Shark were sleeping next to each other on the couch near the fireplace on the other side of the room. Saber and Wendy was sleeping in front of the fireplace which was empty of any fire at the moment. Looking over to my desk I saw that Skully was sleeping under that. When I looked down to the side of my bed I noticed that Wolfy was laying on a pillow that must have fallen through the night. I didn't know where the other two dogs were though.

The reason I had a large couch in my room, which could fit five fat people, as well as a fireplace was because this place wasn't build to be a bedroom. In the original blue prints, which I had found in my _father's_ old study a couple years ago, this room was suppose to be a study, or a den. Once my foster family died, I had moved my bed in this room and made it my bedroom. I'll tell ya, after moving a bed frame and the bed itself, I think I took a bottle of pain medicine for my arms and legs.

"Good morning Jack." I said and patted the dog's head as he woke up. The dog barked and licked my face.

I chuckled and cleaned the dog saliva off my face. I really did like Jack; he was so friendly and easy to get along with. He was the only dog that decided to cuddle with me and I think I have never slept better in a long time. That aside my legs were starting to get numb and, no mater how much I twitched them, Autumn would not budge. Was he that tired? I sighed tiredly and smiled at Jack.

"Do you think you can me get him off my legs?" I asked the dog, rubbing him behind his ear. Jack let out a bark before he jumped up and walked over to the big, red dog... heh, maybe I should have named him Clifford.

_**~Third Perosn P.O.V~**_

"_Sasori-Senpai, the girl says you have to wake up now!"_ Tobi yelled into the other dog's ear. Growling, Sasori lifted his head and glared at the happy looking dog.

"_Tobi, you brat, if you don't get out of my way right this second you'll wish I still had my poisonous weapons."_ He threatened deeply but took his body off the girl's legs all the same.

"_But Sasori-Senpai, Tobi was only listening to the girl. Tobi's a good boy."_ the dog defended himself, walking backwards with his tail between his legs. As he did so, Tobi accidentally backed against Ashlen's chest and pushed her back onto her back.

"Hey! Don't go stepping on me, Jack; you're heavy." Ashlen said as she shoved the big dog off of her. Tobi whimpered some more and gave the best puppy dog look he could.

Sasori wasn't the only one to wake from Tobi's shout. Every other Akatsuki member that bothered sleep in the same room as their hostess was awoken by the shout. Everyone, besides Itachi, looked towards the orange faced dog in great annoyance. As ninjas it was easy for the Akatsuki get very little sleep if they have to. However since turning into dogs and being sent to a strange village, their strength hadn't been the best. They had found themselves sleeping more and hungry. This was the first time in about a week where the dog ninjas could sleep peacefully and safely but of course Tobi had to ruin it by shouting overly loud.

"_You know, even if he __**can**__ lighten up a gloomy place, Tobi can be such an annoying brat. Remind me, what exactly did he do that impressed the leader to let him join the Akatsuki?"_ Kisame asked Itachi after an annoyed tsk. He had woken up in time to see Tobi pin the girl to the bed and whimper childishly.

"_I wasn't told what he did; none of us were. Also, Tobi isn't apart of the Akatsuki, Kisame. All I know is that the leader is allowing him to be a apprentice and hang around Zetsu. I don't know what he did to impress the leader." _Itachi answered before jumping off the couch and stretching his body.

"_Still, I can't much see him doing anything prison worthy let alone S-Class criminal. He's more like the Akatsuki's jester than a apprentice." _the blue dog stated as he jumped down next to Itachi. The black lab simply hned and paid most of his attention to the girl.

Meanwhile, Pein was ignoring Kisame as he also watched the girl; which all the others did as well. The only reason he had slept in her room was to make sure that the others, like Hidan, wouldn't hurt her. He knew that the Jashinist would go against his orders, as he had done it before. If that man wasn't immortal, Pein would have killed him a long time ago. However it was because of his immortality that made him a valuable Akatsuki member; Kakuzu could not kill him.

"Now, I have to go to school. I will set out food for all of you and I will be back in about seven hours." Ashlen said as she slid out of bed and walked over to her dresser to look for some clothes to wear. As she did that, the Akatsuki members talked amongst themselves.

"_School? She can't be talking about an ninja academy; to enter you need chakra and this kid obviously has none. Not to mention she seems a little old." _Kisame said as he watched the girl interestedly. Deidara hummed thoughtfully.

"_Maybe she meant a non ninja school, yeah. My village had one of those for the village kids without Chakra. I believe those schools teach kids things like math, history, cooking, literature and so on for possible jobs in the future, un." _Dediara said thoughtfully. Finding it the most logical explanation, the others nodded.

"_Yes, but doesn't she seem a little too old to be continuing school? **Maybe's she's an idiot. **Well, that's not a very nice thing to say. **So what? Why else would she continue school at her age? **Need I remind everyone we don't even know the actual age of the girl? Not to mention this could be normal for this village." _Zetsu argued with himself as Ashlen began to undress. Noticing this, every single Akatsuki member had different reactions to when Ashlen removed her bra to show her breasts.

Tobi yelped out in surprise and hid under the bed in embarrassment. Konan glanced over at Pein and used one of her front paws to cover his eyes. Both Sasori and Itachi looked uninterested but Itachi was attempting to keep his eyes off of the now half naked girl. Kisame, on the other hand, was smirking and wagging his tail slowly. One disadvantage of being an Akatsuki member was it didn't leave much time to date so it had been a while since any of the Akatsuki men had seen a naked girl; if they had ever seen a girl naked before that is. Zetsu just watched from under the desk as he continued to argue about school with himself.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

As I was getting undressed out of my dirty clothing, I noticed that the dogs were acting oddly. Wendy was covering Saber's eyes with her paw, which Saber seemed annoyed about, as the female dog refused to even look at me. Nightmare, Autumn, Shark and Skully -who seemed to be growling at himself- were all staring at me. Jack, however, was hiding under my bed and whimpering.

"Uh, is something wrong?" I asked the eight dogs even though I knew they couldn't actually answer me. However, as if actually answering me, I heard a unexpected bark from under my bed and I looked down to see what was wrong.

Only the tip of Jack's month showed as he was gripped onto one of my blue bras. Staring at the dog confusingly, I bent down and slowly took the bra from his mouth. If I didn't know any better I swear the dog didn't want to see my naked. Coming up with that thought I began to feel uncomfortable with how the other dogs kept staring at me as well. It was kind of weird but perhaps the previous owners trained these dogs to be perverted or something like that; if that is even possible that is.

As I finished dressing, I just shook off the thought of the dogs being perverted. That was impossible, even for well trained dogs. My imagination must have just been playing tricks on me. After all, it has been quite a while since I've had others living with me; human or animal. Being looked at was just something I had to get used to. Anyways, pulling my socks on my feet, I smiled at myself, still thankfully that my public school didn't force me to wear uniforms like the private school did.

"Well, I'm going to make myself some breakfast now. If I don't leave in about fifteen minutes, I am going to be late for school." I told the dogs once I was fully dressed and ready to leave my room. As I walked out I could hear the eight dogs following behind me but, besides a quick glance, I paid them little attention.

Like when I had brought them home the other day, the dogs were barking in that weird way. One would bark and the other would bark back. However, this time the dogs were far more quiet. Not every dog was barking this time and the volume's of their barking made me think they were whispering. Again, maybe my imagination was just playing tricks on me because of how long I was used to the silence.

When I entered the kitchen I was greeted by a growl from Ghost. By the way he was baring his teeth at me I guess he still didn't like me a whole lot. Well, to be fair, it hadn't even been twenty four hours yet so I actually wasn't all that surprised. It would be a while until I gained Ghost's trust. Anyways, stopping in the door way, I looked around the kitchen to see if I could find Frankenstein but he must have been else where at the time.

"OK, I'll tell you the same thing I told these eight; I'll be leaving to go to school soon. I'll set out food for all of you and be back in about seven hours." I told the dog once he stopped growling at me. He seemed to give me an uninterested look but tried to snap at my ankles as I tried to walk around him.

I didn't know why Ghost was the only dog that seemed to hate me enough to attack me. I did know, however, he was going to be the hardest dog to train and I had no experience training anything. It looked like I was going to have to hire someone to train him for me. Hm, perhaps a muzzle would work for him... that is if he doesn't bite my hand off first. I mean I want the trainer to be safe but was the risk of my hand worth it?

Mentally shaking that thought from my mind, I pulled out some left over chicken that was in the fridge. I had made chicken only a few days ago so I knew it would still be good, I just had to make sure there was enough for all ten dogs. There wasn't so I opened a few cans of canned ham to go with the chicken before put the ten bowls on the ground.

As the dogs, minus Frankenstein, who I didn't know where he was, ate, I made myself a couple of eggs and toast. Eating too much human food was never good for animal. Luckily today was a Friday so I'd be free to shop for dog stuff tomorrow afternoon. I just hope, without the use of a car, I'd be able to carry everything home without dropping or losing anything. Well, I guess I wont know until tomorrow.

_**~Time Skip~**_

It was lunch hour and I decided to eat my lunch on the school lawn today. It was actually a nice warm day seeing that it was the middle of October. I noticed that there were a few other students eating their lunch outside; some where eating in the grass like me and others on the benches and stone tables.

"Hey, rich girl!"

I frowned at the sound of a familiar, female voice. It was so familiar that I didn't even need to look up to know who was addressing me. Yet I knew this girl wouldn't just walk away if I tried to ignore her. So, holding in my exhausted sigh, I looked up to see Becky Fledger sneering down at me with her two friend standing next to her.

Becky Fledger was one of the worst people you might ever meet. She's a both a bully _and _a back stabber. She once pretended to be my best friend a year ago and, at that time, I accepted her _friendship_. However, after three months I finally realized she was just using me as her personal banking account. I ended up breaking off our relationship around the same time she wanted a diamond necklace.

Once our friendship was revealed for what it really was, Becky became really nasty. She mocked, taunted, sneered and bullied me. I'd hear rumors about me fly around, feel people glare at me, have paper balls thrown at me and so on. Becky had been furious that I never bought her the necklace before breaking off our friendship so she swore to make my life a living hell the best way she knew how.

As much as a bitch Becky was, she kind of fit the description of a cheerleader. She had shoulder long, blond hair and usually wore it in a ponytail. However, a few months ago she added a couple red streaks to the hair. Her eyes were a crystal blue and shined in the dark; or so I've heard. Becky usually liked wearing T-shirts or sweaters but always wore a mini skirt when it was warm enough for one. Right now she was wearing blue jeans and a pink T-shirt that said Pussy This with a cat on it.

The girl on Becky's right was Lindsey Potter. She had medium red hair framing a egg shaped face. She had sea blue eyes and three freckles on each cheek under the eyes. She was wearing a red v-neck shirt under a open jean jacket. She was wearing a jean colored skirt that went just above the knees. If it was any lower, it would have been under the dress code.

Now, the girl on Becky's left was Candice Mayble. She had long, black hair that went down her back and over a pale tea cup face. Her eyes were a light brown and her face was flawless; except for the mole that hid on the base of her neck. Candice was wearing brown jeans with a black T-shirt. Some people think that she was goth, including me, but her personality argued with that. She was actually the nicest out of the three and only be mean when around Becky.

"What to you want, Becky?" I asked her tiredly. I actually already knew what she wanted since this happens at least once every day.

"You know, I didn't think you would show your ugly face here after what happened the other day. Why don't you just leave already? You're so stupid, you're barely passing your classes." Becky sneered with a smirk. Her friends began to laugh cruelly and I tried to ignore them but a frown soon appeared on my face.

The other day I had accidentally walked into the boy's bathroom when I wasn't paying attention to where I was going; I had been studying for a test at that moment. It would have probably been less embarrassing if a guy wasn't taking a piss at that moment. I don't know who turned up more embarrassed; him or me. Of course I didn't stick around to find out. Instead, blushing deeply, I had bolted out of there. After finding the ten dogs later that day, I guess I forgot all about the incident; until now that is.

"Yeah, how embarrassing. You should just, like, lock yourself in that stupid house of yours." Lindsey snickered cruelly in agreement. I paid it little attention because I could hear the jealousy in her voice when she mentioned my house.

"No, you know what'd be even better? Why don't you just kill yourself? We'll take good care of your house and your money." Candice said, grinning at me as she placed a hand onto her hip. You know, despite the fact I know for a fact that Candice was far nicer than she let on, these three were the worst to bug me about being a rich kid.

"Can you please just leave me alone so I can eat?" I asked tiredly and finally released my sigh. Instead of a worded answer, Becky grabbed my sandwich and threw it on the ground before stomping on it.

"Don't you dare tell us what to do, you little slut! Oh... wait, I'm sorry? Do you even know what slut means?" Lindsey's voice told me smugly. I felt a nerve inside me twitch and the next thing I know, I'm glaring up at Lindsey.

"A slut is someone who sleeps around with many guys, isn't it, Lindsey? For your information I am a virgin, but I'm sure you have a lot of experience yourself." I snapped and instantly wish I hadn't. I never talked back like that before, I've always been too timid to, and I didn't even get a chance to say another word before a slap to the face had my laying in the grass.

"You bitch!" Lindsey snarled at me with venom in her voice. I could only look up at the three girls, rubbing my warmed, slapped cheek, before a loud barking caught my attention.

"Dear god, what an ugly blue mutt!" I heard a voice say from close by. I didn't see the person that spoke the words but my focus on the words stopped on _blue mutt_.

'No, it can't actually be _him_; can it?' I thought and turned my head in the detection of another bark. What I saw coming my way wasn't only Shark but Nightmare as well.

"Gross, what kind of person would own such ugly dogs?" I heard Becky asked and I looked at her to see her making a face of disgust. Candice and Lindsey had the same look but I noticed that Candice was smiling a little.

"Actually, that black lap doesn't look bad. It's red eyes seem weird, though." She seemed to say thoughtfully. Seeing as though the girls seemed to forget about me, I allowed myself to sit on my knees and rubbed my cheek some more as the two dogs came closer.

_**~Third person P.O.V~**_

With their highly trained ninja ears, mixed with their now canine sense of hearing, Kisame and Itachi heard everything the girl's said. Up from telling Ashlen to kill herself to insulting their looks as dogs. Towards being called ugly and gross, Kisame growled angrily. He knew blue skin wasn't totally normal but that didn't mean he'd let some non ninja punk insult him like that.

"_No good kids." _He growled and bared his shark, dog teeth. Itachi looked over to his partner in a calm matter.

"_Kisame, calm yourself. None of these kids have Chakra so they are of no threat to us. Besides, if you attack them in that body, you might end up in that pound again." _The Uchiha reasoned with the blue, mist ninja dog. Kisame sighed but pulled away from his growl to grin evilly.

"_Well, that is no fun at all. What's the point of being a S-Class criminal if you can't do can't do anything?"_ Kisame complained and dropped his grin to growl at the three girls that stood next to Ashlen. This time Itachi ignored him and he and the blue ninja walked over to their master.

"Shark, Nightmare... What on earth are you two doing here? How did you even get out of the house?" Ashlen asked in pure surprise as the two dogs approached her. The two dogs ignored her as they borh grabbed a shirt sleeve and pulled with their teeth.

"Ew, oh gag me! I should have known those mutts belonged to you." Becky said in a snarky tone. Kisame and Itachi let off of Ashlen as she stood up to glare at the girl; well, Kisame glared and Itachi only narrowed his eyes.

"Becky, please just shut up already. My dogs are not mutts; they are unique. Now please get out of my way, I have to take my dogs home." Ashlen said tiredly and timidly. After being slapped it had snapped Ashlen back into her timid and untrusted personality.

"Why you bitch..." Becky snarled again. If it wasn't for the fact that two dogs blocked her path, one of which she could probably ride on, she's teach this bitch a lesson.

"_Kisame, this girl is starting to really annoy me. Block those other girls for me as I deal with her." _Itachi ordered as he walked over to Becky, his Sharingan blaring. Kisame chuckled and jumped out in front of the Lindsey and Candice, growling threateningly.

"What the hell do you want you mutt?" Becky demanded, glaring down at the dog as Itachi stared up at her. The girl made the mistake of making eye contact with the dog and soon she fell to the ground, unconscious but twitching.

"What the hell did that demon dog do to Becky?!" Candice shouted and tried to rush to her friend but Kisame wouldn't let her.

"Nightmare, Shark... we need to go home, now." Ashlen hesitated to say, just as shocked as the other two girls. What the hell _did _the black dog do to Becky?

"_Kisame, it's time to go."_ Itachi turned away from the girls, shooting the other two girls looks as he stood beside Ashlen's left. Kisame gave the girls one more growl, chuckling as they screamed, before joining the other two.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Alright, it hadn't even been a full twenty-four hours and these dogs were starting to freak me out. Just what did Nightmare do to Becky? She shouldn't have just fainted like that by just looking at him; dog's might be able to do amazing things but I doubt hypnotize was one of those things. I kept staring at Nightmare, who was calmly walking on my right, trying to figure out what happened before I turned to look at Shark.

He was walking on the left of me, wagging his tail slightly as I noticed a small smile on his dog face. I was starting to believe that this was no longer the work of being trained well. I mean it was almost as if Nightmare hypnotized Becky and the way Shark was snarling, growling and barking at Lindsey and Candice seemed unusual. Very unusual.

"Why did you two leave home? Another three hours and I would have come home by myself. Thank you for coming when you did though. Those girls are always a problem." I sighed before sighing to myself. "I really miss little sister." I mumbled to myself as I suddenly remembered Sarah Parker, my young _sister._

She wasn't really me sister, just someone I got really close to while I was still in the orphanage. She was two years younger than me and always followed me around. She was so cute and I loved her like a sister. However, I never saw her again once I was adopted by the Smiths... oh yeah, that was the name of my foster family by the way. Yeah I had kept my last name but anyone would when their adoptive family was crap heads.

I suddenly noticed that both of the dogs were looking at me. Their heads were slightly tilted as if to tell me that they were curious to what I was talking about. Huh, with their canine sense of hearing I guess they heard me member my sister. I smiled at them as I ignored the people who glanced at me as we walked past.

"She isn't really my sister but we were close enough to be sisters. Sarah Parker was two years younger than I was and always wanting to play with me. I never saw her once I left the orphanage. She was the only one that really seemed to care about me." I said, feeling a little stupid explaining all this to dogs that couldn't even understand what I was saying; however it felt good to talk about it.

To my surprise the dogs nodded as if they actually understood what I said to them. Once my moment of shock wore off I smiled and continued to follow the dogs until we got back to my own house. Ah, home, the one place where I was safe from the dangers of the people on the outside world.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

"_So, you managed to bring her back?"_ Pein asked the two Akatsuki members as they walked inside the house. They nodded as Ashlen smiled down at Saber.

"Hello there, Saber. It seems I'm home early. I'm just going to make myself some lunch, OK? The girls at school ruined mine." The girl sighed before leaving the room to let the three dogs to be alone.

"Did you find any Chakra singles while you fetched the girl?" Pein asked once the girl was far enough away. Itachi shook his head.

"No, not one single. Perhaps this is a non ninja village. We wont known until we are turned back to normal." The Uchiha answered calmly. Frowning thoughtfully, Kisame looked towards the two other dogs.

"How are we supposed make her turn us back anyways? We don't even know if there _is _a way to turn back." Kisame said, bringing up the reason why he and Itachi were sent to get the girl in the first place.

"Kisame, Orochimaru is the one that did this to us. He would want a way to turn us back to normal for when he wanted to use us to his advantage." Itachi reminded calmly and narrowed his eyes as he thought of the snake like man. That _snake _had already tried taking over his body once and, since it they failed, he turned the Uchiha, along with the rest of the Akatsuki, into dogs.

"Correct. Since we are dogs the change must involve something a dog would do or something that would happen to a dog." Pein told the two as his head turned the direction that the girl had walked. From where he sat he could hear her cooking something in the kitchen

"So we have to play nice to the girl until we turn human again." Kisame filled in, already figuring the rest out. Pein nodded and stood to leave the room.

"Correct again. From this time everyone's mission is to play nice and try to turn human again; starting now. You are dismissed." Pein ordered before walking away. The two Akatsuki members nodded to their leaving leader and walked into the kitchen where the girl was to start their mission.

* * *

By the way, if you want to give dog breeds to the Akatsuki please suggest some then


	4. Chapter 4

If something happens to have repeated early on, or if something seems confusing, I apologize. I was a little tired when I edited/rewrote some of this. Now I hope you enjoy :3

I am keeping the OC for Hidan's pairing. I like her OC and I think it matches up with Hidan nicely.

* * *

_**~First Person P.O.V~**_

It was Saturday morning and the dogs had been acting strangely friendly. Actually, they had started acting oddly friendly last night, not long after Shark and Nightmare appeared at my school. A few dogs were already friendly to begin with but only Jack had made a real attempt to play with me. Last night, before I went to bed, Wolfy had even laid in my lap as I drew Saber and Skully. Thankfully art was my best subject because it didn't need a lot of mental thinking like math, science or history did.

Anyways what really surprised me was how Ghost made no attempt to attack me. Ever since I had gotten home from school, Ghost made no attempt to either growl or bite me. Why, he didn't even try tackling me like he did when we first met. However, despite his, and all the others', sudden change in behavior, I could sense that something was wrong with the dogs. Were they just sucking up to me? Also, even though Ghost was suddenly acting like a good dog, I could see something flash in his pinkish, purple eyes. It was likely he would return to trying to kill me once he got what he wanted.

"Ouch!" I cried out as I handed on my stomach after tripping over one of the dogs. Turning my head behind me I saw none other than Ghost, who was wagging his tail and looking at me all innocent like.

Just by the way the silver Husky -which I learned the breed of after looking it and the others up on the internet- was looking at me I knew he tripped me on purpose. This dog's last owner must have trained hm to be some kind of guard dog. Those dogs were normally only friendly to their owners. If I was going to retrain Ghost not to hurt me, I am going to need a lot of help.

With the help of Autumn, who turned out to be a red German Shepherd, I got back onto my feet. I thanked the dog by scratching the top of his head. Autumn was one of my favorite dogs along with Shark, Nightmare and Jack. The German Shepherd was rather a calm dog which is what I really liked about him. I liked being able to play with the dogs -though Jack was the only one that really played with me- but there was also a time to be calm and just snuggle.

"I think I am going to need a lot of help." I mumbled to myself, sighing tiredly as I made my way to the downstairs main living room. This house was so big that each floor was like three houses on it's own.

The only, important, rooms that didn't repeat on the first floor was the kitchen and the dining room. In fact, there was only two kitchens and dining rooms in the whole house; one on the first floor and one on the third floor. The third floor was where all the servants lived and my _family _didn't like the idea of them using the main kitchen downstairs. Otherwise each floor had at least three living rooms, five public bathrooms and six bedroom bathrooms, a library, two dens, three offices and two study rooms. Other rooms were either built as bedrooms or rooms like game rooms and art rooms.

The main living room was the biggest out of three downstairs. In fact, it was so big, it was almost two living rooms in one. One side of the living room held three couches big enough to fit four people, two love seats and two puffy arm chairs. Against the wall rested a large screen TV and don't ask for the size since I do not know. Under the TV, resting on a rack, was a DVD playing, a VCR and a few game systems. Next to the rack sat a large shelf of movies and games.

The other side of the room was pretty much the same except it had no TV and a coffee table and in the middle of all the furniture. The furniture on both sides was shaped in a horse shoe like fashion. To through in other details, pictures I didn't care for, but didn't care to remove, hung on the walls. Also, on the fun side of the living room, side tables were placed between all the furniture. The carpet of the living room was a sea blue color while the wall was made of out cheery wood; or at least that is what I was once told.

Anyways, entering the living room, I spotted several of the dogs laying around the room. Nightmare and Shark, who I found out was a Great Dane, were laying on one of the couches on the fun side. Skully, a German short-haired pointer, was laying in front of a bookcase filled with maps and history books. Jack, who was a Jack Russell terrier, was bugging a growling Wolf on a love set on the boring side of the living room. It felt good to know the breeds of the dogs now and I couldn't help but feel a little giggly as I realized Jack-O-Lantern's breed actually had the name Jack in it.

"Now play nice, Jack." I said and patted the terrier on his head. The dog turned his head towards me as I sat down in the puffy chair beside him and grabbed the phone book that was under the side table. Yeah... the boring side has side tables as well but not as many because of the coffee table.

Flipping through the phone book, I didn't stop until I got a number for dog training. It was in the adds section of the book and it included email as well as what kind of experience the company had with dogs. By what little the add told me, the company was a family run business and, according to the last name, the family was supposingly Japanese. Liking what the add advertized, and the fact the company was only a few blocks away from here, I picked up the phone that sat on the side table next to the puffy chair and began to dial the listed number.

As the phone rang a few times, Jack jumped off the couch and tried jumping up on my lap. Compared to all the dogs, Jack was the smallest of the group. He was still big enough to give a toddler a back ride but if I tried to sit on him, I'm sure I'd break his back. So, if it wasn't for the fact he kept jumping for my face, I wouldn't have minded if Jack wanted to sit on my lap. I had to push him off me at least three times before the orange faced dog resorted to just pawing at my legs.

At the same moment that this was happening, I noticed that Nightmare and Autumn, who entered the room at some point took Jack's place on the love seat next to Wolfy. The Golden Retriever himself seemed to glare at the hyper terrier begging for my attention. Shark followed Nightmare over from the fun side of the living room and laid at my feet next to Jack. When Jack saw this, he pulled his attention away from me to the Great Dane. Wow... compared to Shark, who I'm sure _could _support my weight, Jack was size of a kitten.

"Hikari's dog training service, how can we help you?" A man's accented voice suddenly said from the other end of the phone in a businessmen kind of way. Huh, I guess I was so occupied with the dogs that I didn't notice the phone had stopped ringing.

"Hello, my name Ashlen Cook. I live at St. James Drive, 3245. I need some help taming a Husky I got a couple days ago. He is a handful and doesn't seem to like me but I don't have the heart to take him to the pound." I answered to the man's voice. I could see the dogs staring at me but I shook it off as them being curious as to who I was talking to.

"Ah, a Husky you say? Can you describe him a bit more for me? I need to see what we are dealing with so I can send over the most qualified on my staff." The man replied after a few seconds of silence. I smiled slightly and nodded, even if no one besides the dogs could see me.

"Well, as I mentioned earlier, he is a Husky; a silver Husky to be more literal. He seems alright with most of the other dogs I have but often fights with a Pit Bull I own. He has tried to attack me a number times, including tripping me earlier today. His name is Ghost." I said and left out the fact I thought I was tripped on purpose. I didn't want people to start thinking I was crazy now; that might give them a reason to put me in the loony bin. Or I could just be over thinking things.

"Alright, someone should be over in the next ten minutes or so." The accented man replied after yet another moment of silence. Towards his answer I found my smile growing and I thanked him before hanging up.

"Well, it looks like we will be having a visitor soon. So please be nice to her because I don't want to have to punish you. Now, I suppose you are hungry so I will get you some chicken. Oh... well then, I guess this also means I will have to leave buying supplies until tomorrow." I talked to myself as I remembered I had wanted to do some shopping today. Well, I guess the dogs could handle one more day of human food but, tomorrow, I am also going to have to buy supplies for a doggy door; that way I don't have to keep the back door opened like I did for the last two nights.

_**~Third person P.O.V~**_

"Leader-Sama, we might have a problem, un." Deidara said as he and the others ran into the room Pein and Konan rested in. The tiger like dog, who was revealed to be a Rottweiler by Ashlen and Konan a poodle, looked over to the Golden Retriever with cold eyes.

"Oh, and what is this problem?" He demanded, eyeing every single Akatsuki dog in front of him. Everyone, except Tobi who sat in place looking happy, gave the Akatsuki leader serious looks.

"It seems that Hidan has misbehaved so much, our host has used a communication device to call in for help. She said the _visitor _would be here in a matter of minutes." Sasori answered. Pein inhaled deeply to keep himself nerves calm before narrowing his eyes over to the Jashinist as he and Kakuzu entered the room.

"What the hell are you glaring at me for?" Hidan demanded snarky like. Pein's glare intensified at the Husky.

"I had only one order, to play nice with the girl. Because you couldn't even follow one simple order, our host is calling in help. This is your fault, Hidan, so you _will_ behave for when this new person comes." The Akatsuki leader ordered angrily but tried to keep his body as calm as possible. Hidan growled and bared his sharp, dog teeth.

"I _have _been behaving! If you have been fucking paying attention you would have noticed I hadn't tried biting the bitch once. I haven't been growling at her either." Hidan snarled, his back arched as if he was going to attack.

"You purposely tripped her earlier today." Sasori pointed out calmly. It didn't help matters and Hidan turned his glaring eyes on the German Shepard.

"Oh, shut up! That doesn't count!" He demanded. Pein growled narrowed his ringed eyes dangerously at the Husky.

Sometimes he really regretted allowing Hidan into the Akatsuki. He was disrespectful, rude and much more. However his immortality is what made him the perfect partner for Kakuzu. Kakuzu had a bad temper and had killed all of his previous partners because of it. So, when Hidan popped up, it was the perfect opportunity to pair the two up. Kakuzu could rip Hidan to pieces in his anger but the man still wouldn't die. Still, Pein would gladly kill Hidan if it wasn't for the fact he was immortal and useful.

"Don't test my patients, Hidan. You'll find it very unpleasant to fight me." Pein threatened, baring his own teeth threateningly. Hidan growled deeper and pulled his attention back to Pein, baring his own fangs, unafraid of the orange dog.

"Do you think I am afraid of _you_? You are nothing but a powerless, over sized mutt." Hidan laughed insanely as he prepared for his first attack. However, before the dogs could go at it, Konan and Kakauzu jumped between the two of them, keeping them away from each other.

"You're nothing more than a powerless mutt, as well, you idiot." Kakuzu growled, baring his own dog fangs. Hidan growled deeply as Konan looked at Pein seriously.

"Pein, please calm down. He's not worth it and our host thinks of you as one of the good dogs. You shouldn't give her a reason to think otherwise." She said in a gentle tone, trying to calm the man dog down the best she could. Pein growled again, eyeing the Jashinist dangerously, but pulled back and nodded.

"Yes, you're right, Konan. However, once we return to normal, he _will _be severely punished." He agreed but his voice held a venomous threat. Konan nodded in understanding and stepped away from Pein while Hidan and Kakuzu were snarling at each other.

"You'd think that after a while, watching those two fight would get boring or annoying." Kisame said with a wide grin on his face, he and Itachi watching the two members attack each other. Itachi Hned and laid on his stomach as they watched.

"_It's rather immature but I am not in the mood to stop them. Let them act as children if they want to." _Itachi ordered calmly, watching the fight in boredom. Kisame chuckled but didn't get a chance to reply as the girl came back into the room.

"Hey! Cut it out, bad dogs!" Ashlen shouted as she appeared back in the room, staring down in disappointment at the dogs. The last thing she needed was for the dogs to to start acting up before her guest got here.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Aw man, why did the dogs have to act up now of all times? However I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised that Ghost and Frankenstein were fighting again. The two dogs seemed to hate each other. Except this time the dogs were literally fighting; they were actually biting each other and clawing at each other. I was afraid that, if the trainer saw this, he, or she, would become scared and quit before they even began.

As if fate decided to be cruel, the buzzer for the front gates went off. If it wasn't for the fact I was nervous on how the trainer would react towards the dogs, I probably would have laughed at how the dogs jumped at the sound off the buzz. Instead, I ignored the dogs and ran towards the front door, where the control panel was. I pushed the bottom button, that would let the person inside without having to talk to them first, before opening the door to see a girl walking up to the front door.

The girl looked to be around my age and, unlike her family named company, she didn't look Japanese. Her skin was more of a pale white, she had short, choppy brown hair with bangs hanging over her right eye. As the girl got closer I saw that her eyes, from the one that wasn't hidden, was a reddish purple color. I also noticed, as the girl got closer, had eyebrow, bottom lip, ear and nose piercings.

This girl was wearing a dark purple tank top with a long sleeve, black fishnet like shirt over it. She was also wearing some kind of jeans I couldn't recognize, boots I'd probably see people in the army wear and a black Harley Davidson hat; which I knew because I've seen that kind of hat before. That last thing I noticed, as the girl stared up at the mansion in awe, was a strange, upside down triangle necklace around her neck.

"Hello, I am Hikari Masayuki. My father told me you had a Husky that needed to be trained. Can I come in?" the girl asked once she made it to the front door. I nodded and backed away from the door, noticing at that moment a couple of the dogs had followed me.

"Yes, come on in and, please, don't mind these dogs. They are good and wont bother you. Will you?" I looked down at the dogs and asked. They didn't respond in any way as they simply watched as Hikair entered the house.

"How on earth did you get so many dogs? I mean, according to the size of the house you must be rich, but at these sizes they must have cost you a few hundred a piece. Not to mention purebreds normally cost a lot more than mixed breeds. Did your parents buy them for you?" The girl asked as she looked down at Nightmare, Wolfy and Autumn. I frowned at the mention of my _parents _and shook my head.

"No, I bought them at the pound myself for three hundred a piece. My parents have been dead for the past six years; it's just me and the dogs." I said as I lead Hikari through the house to the room I last saw Ghost. I could hear both Hikari and the dogs following behind me.

If this girl had to ask about my so called parents, she must have not known about me. That was actually a good thing for me because it meant, for once, I might be able to make a real friend. However, I will not be too quick to judge or make friends with this girl. She just found out I was rich so what would stop her from trying to mooch off me like all the others? Besides, even if she doesn't, I might not see her after today.

"Huh? Then who has been taking care of you?" The girl asked. I hugged my arms across my chest as I became uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I've been taking care of myself. Anyways, the dogs must have moved back into the living room. This way." I said and entered the room. It didn't have an official name, or at least I didn't think so, and all it had was with a couple of chairs, a desk and book shelf full of books. It didn't matter much since both Ghost and Frankenstein must have left the room when I went to answer the door.

"So this dog is pretty aggressive then? That is what my father told me you told him." Hikari asked and I was glad she changed the subject. I nodded and sighed tiredly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah, he is. So far, Ghost has tried attacking me a couple of times; including tripping me earlier today. There is also a Pit Bull he does not get along with; he will go as far as bite and attack him. Are you sure you can handle things like this?" I asked, honestly worried for Hikari's safety. The girl smiled at me as we entered the living room.

"If I couldn't my dad wouldn't have sent me. Just let me see the dog." Hikari chuckled as we approached the two dogs on the fun side of the living room. Thankfully Ghost and Frankenstein were no longer fighting with each other.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

Besides the few Akatsuki members that had followed Ashlen, all the members had gathered into the living room. Pein had managed to get Hidan and Kakuzu to stop fighting shortly after the girl left the room, with Itachi, Deidara and Sasori following her. Next, the Akatsuki leader managed to move all the members back into the living room, where he believed their host would be bringing their visitor.

_"Ah, so this is the bitch that is suppose to tame me."_ Hidan snickered evilly. He was about to bare his teeth threateningly but stopped as Pein growled at him.

"So this is the Husky that needs to be tamed?" the new girl asked Ashlen as she looked down at Hidan. Ashlen nodded and walked over to Kisame, who say on the arm chair.

"Yeah, I hope he doesn't give you as much trouble that he's given me. If it wasn't for this dog here, I'm sure Ghost would have taken a chunk out of me" Ashlen smiled as she scratched Kisame behind his dog ears. The said dog man grinned and wagged his tail.

Normally, if Kisame was still human, the blue mist ninja wouldn't allow this kind of thing. However, this was the first time in a long time that he had gotten any positive attention from a girl; young or old. Blue skin wasn't too common where he came from so his appearance alone tended to freak people of all ages out. So, upon the attention he was getting as a dog, Kisame couldn't help but wonder how the girl would react to his human form.

"Huh, what an odd dog. Was his fur dyed?" the strange girl asked as she looked over to Kisame. Feeling insulted, Kisame bared his fangs in a growl.

"_Why that little..." _He began to say but was stopped as she patted his head. He was confused by her behavior but the confusion was suddenly replaced by surprised as she mentioned his human name as well as Naruto's.

"Um, who's Kisame Hoshigaki and what is Naruto?" Ashlen asked in confusion. Hikari removed her hand away from the blue dog to look at the other girl in shock.

"You seriously don't know about Naruto? It is the best Manga and anime series of all time. Kisame Hoshigaki is one of the bad guys in the story. He is a blue, shark like man that has a powerful sword that eats charka." Hikari tried to explain but Ashlen still looked confused. She wasn't the only one though and the Akatsuki dogs looked at the new girl questioningly.

"_Well, it looks like we are well known here." _Pein announced. The others, even Hidan who had calmed down a bit, nodded in agreement but continued to look confused.

"_But what did she mean by a manga series and what the hell is anime, un? Just who is this girl?" _Deidara voiced out questioned that was plaguing everyone's mind at the time.

"_She also mentioned the nine-tails brat. I can't sense any chakra radiating off of her. Not only should she not know my name but to know the jinjuriki host... something is wrong." _Kisame said and jumped off of the chair. The others voiced their agreement as the two, young, girls continued to talk.

"Just look it up on the internet. Now, that is the Husky you need help with, right?" Hikari changed the subject as she pointed to Ghost. Curious about this new girl, Hidan returned to growling at her but stopped short as he noticed something.

"_What the..." _The Jashinist whispered to himself as he noticed a particular necklace dangling around her neck. Jumping at Hikari, Hidan pushed the startled girl on her back and began to sniff her Jashinist pendent.

"Ghost, get off of her!" Ashlen demanded as she tried to grab the dog around his waist. However, she wasn't quick enough, and Hidan was able to bite her hand hard enough to cause it to bleed.

_"Hah! Take that you stupid bitch!" _The Jashinist laughed insanely, licking the blood off of his lips. Now if he could only complete his ritual but, as a dog, it was impossible.

"Gah!" Ashlen shouted and pulled her arm away quickly. She placed her bleeding hand between her side and other arm in attempt to stop the bleeding.

"_Hidan, you moron!" _Kakuzu glared with a growl. Pein and Konan shared the glare while the others looked ether shocked or surprised.

Hikari, herself, looked at the dog in shock. She knew the dog was aggressive bite biting her client's hand was the last thing she expected the Husky to do. It must have been a deep bite as well because Ashlen was attempting to stop the bleeding. Yet, instead of being frightened, Hikari was reminded of yet another Naruto villain; Hidan. Not only had the dog tackled her to sniff her Jashinist pendent but Ghost also, not only bit Ashlen, but licked the blood off his mouth as well.

Hidan happened to be Hikari's Naruto crush. So the thought that this Husky could actually be him embarrassed her. However, Hikari wasn't worried about being attacked like Ashlen was. By the way Ghost was sniffing her pendent, he'd probably think she was a sister in faith. Yet all of this was doubtful because Hidan was only a character for a Japanese manga and anime series.

"Are you alright?" The younger girl asked as she walked over to Ashlen. Ashlen took a few steps backwards and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I'm just going to go wrap up my hand then go finish my homework. If you need to find me I will be upstairs." Ashlen said before giving Hikari the directions to her room. Then, wishing the young dog trainer luck, Ashlen turned around and ran to the nearest bathroom to clean out her hand.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Hikari had been training Ghost, or rather Hidan, for about three hours now and things were going really good. The Jashinist dog was actually coporating quick nicely with her, which was quiet confusing. Not once had Ghost tried to bite Hikari or snarl at her. Then again, some dogs just get along better with some people than others.

After a while, all of the other Akatsuki members had gotten bored of watching the girl named Hikari tame Hidan. They had been interested in seeing what Hidan would do with her but, after realizing he'd corporate with her, they all left to do something else. Some had even gone to check in on their host, Ashlen.

"Well, it's has been a while so how about we stop for a break?" Hikari said after, hands on her hips as she looked down at the Husky. Grinning, Hidan nodded his head in agreement.

Normally he wouldn't give a fuck about anyone. If he was given the chance, he would have ripped their supposed host's and clean off his body. It had been a long time since he preformed a ritual and he needed to make a sacrifice before his god got angry. This girl, however, bore the Jashinist pendent. Even if Hidan could not sense any chakra from this girl, he believed she was a sister in faith. Besides, you didn't need chakra to kill someone; it may help but you didn't need it.

"I think I will ask Ashlen if I can give you a bath. It smells like you haven't had one is a very long time." Hikari unintellectual insulted as she turned around to leave the room. Hidan growled at the insult but sniffed himself when the girl wasn't looking; he smelt worse than the time Kakuzu took him to the dump to collect bounty money. **(1) **

"Hey, Ashlen, can I give Ghost a bath?" Hikari asked as she and Hidan reached the open door to her room. Ashlen, who had her left hand bandaged up, looked up from her desk, which had math homework on it, while Autumn/Sasori and Wolfy/Deidara was in the room with her.

Sasori was calmly laying on the girl's bed in a lazy matter while Deidara explored under the bed. In his exploring, the blond dog found one of Ashlen's sketch books. Pulling it out, Deidara carried it over to Ashlen's legs, where he laid on his stomach and used the tip of his nose to open the book. Upon seeing the sketches Deidara had to admit the girl had talent. Drawings like this wasn't his favorite style of art, but bomber appreciated other art styles even if he didn't agree with them. **(2) **

"Yeah, go ahead, just be careful. I haven't had time to give them baths yet so I don't know how he will react. The closest bathroom is three doors down on the right." Ashlen answered as she lightly scratched the top of Deidara's head. The Akatsuki bomber looked up at her for a moment before glaring at Hidan as he started to snicker.

_"So, are already starting to warm up to the bitch, junior?"_ Hidan asked mocking, causing Deidara to growl at him, teeth bared. He only stopped from getting up because the girl's hand was still on his head.

_"Fuck off, Hidan, un! You're one to talk, warming up to __**that **__girl__. Got lost, yeah."_ Deidara barked, snarling at the Jashinist. Hidan only snickered as Hikari motioned for him to follow her.

Snickering at Deidara once more, Hidan turned around and followed after the girl. Thanks to Ashlen's directions, Hikari got in the bathroom easily. Upon entering the bathroom, which was about the normal size for a standard bathroom, Hikari noticed it had one of those bathtubs that come with a shower built in. Luckily the shower head had one of those optional power things. So, turning the shower head to off, Hikari turned on the water and tested it to make sure the water wouldn't be too hot or too cold. Once she made sure the water was perfect, Hikari flipped the switch that would turn the shower on but nothing came up because the shower head had been turned to off.

"Alright, Ghost, time to get in." Hikari smiled and motioned for the dog to get into the tub. Hidan nodded his head before jumping inside, actually excited to get stink off of him.

Once the dog was in place, the girl aimed the shower head towards the dog before turning the nob to medium power. A moment later the water started to shoot out of the shower head. Yet, unexpectedly, as the warm water hit the Husky, a thich, white smoke filled the bathtub and spreed to the whole room.

"What the fuck!" Hikari shouted as she coughed, waving her hand to try and clear the smoke. In the progress she had dropped the shower hose and backed away from the bathtub.

"Fuck yeah! It's about freaking time! How stupid can that snake bastard be? Water, ha! Who would have thought."A man's insane, laughing voice said through the thick smoke. Hikari paled at recognizing the voice and took a few more steps away from the bathtub.

Soon the smoke cleared and a silver haired, naked, man stood in the bathtub. A wide, evil, grin played on his face as he looked down at his now human body. Hikari's face turned a very deep shade of red as she recognized who the man was immediately. The teenage girl was so shocked and embarrassed to be in this man's presence that she couldn't even speak.

"Oy, bitch, do you mind getting me a damn towel? There is a draft in here." Hidan said once when he noticed that the girl was just staring at him. However, unlike what he thought would happen, the girl suddenly fainted on the bathroom floor, which was getting wetting and wetter because of the shower.

Hidan simply tsked and stepped out of the shower to find a towel for himself himself, his feet slapping on the wet floor. After a moment of looking, the Jashinist finally found a white towel behind a door that happened to be a towel closet. As Hidan was wrapping it around his naked waist he could hear the barking of his comrades and that bitch girl that _bought _him coming his way. A insane smirk spread across his face, thinking that, now that he had his human body back, he would have a little fun; all that would make this perfect was if he had his Scythe with him.

* * *

**(1) **They haven't gone to the bathroom one yet since Sasori would be dead if they did

**(2) **I am not being Mary-Sue right here, his wiki information actually says this

Yes, I am having water undo the jutsu but I give a logical reason for it. Also here is the breeds I picked for the dogs.

**Itachi:** Black Lab

**Kisame:** Great Dane

**Deidara:** Golden retriever.

**Sasori:** German Shepard

**Kakuzu:** Pit Bull

**Hidan:** Husky -I mentioned he looked like a wolf in the first chapter but sometimes Huskies can look wolfish-

**Zetsu:** German short-haired pointer

**Tobi:** Jack Russell terrier

**Konan:** Standard Poodle

**Pein:** Rottweiler

Also please check out my story **The Experiment**


	5. Chapter 5

By the way, I restarted Kitten Curse for those that didn't know. Chapter 1 is pretty much the same but with more details. Chapter two ends very differently.

thank you for so many reviews, favorites and alerts/follows so far ^^

* * *

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

My head felt heavy and the spot where I had fallen still hurt a lot. It might have been from the pain but I couldn't open my eyes so everything remained dark. However, even though I could not see anything, I could hear a bunch of voices talking around me. Tightening my eyes at the throbbing pain, I recalled my last memory before I blacked out. It was of a silver haired man that tried to attack me. Shark jumped in front of me protectively but also got wet from the running water. Seconds later Shark wasn't a dog anymore but instead a blue skinned, and naked man. After that I had fainted.

My sense of touch also seemed to return. Not only could I feel myself sitting on a wooden chair but I could not move my arms. That was because I felt something thick and rough wrapped around my arms. Even though I wasn't the smartest person it didn't mean I was a moron. I knew I was tied up to the chair. For what or why, I didn't know though.

"You actually think you scare me?! Don't make me laugh!" I could hear Hikari yelling and laughing from somewhere near by. I winced at the volume and guessed she was sitting right next to me.

"Try living alone as a child alone, in a place where you can get kidnapped, killed or rapped. All without anyone blinking twice! Comes on, give me your best shot!" Hikari yelled again and I couldn't help but notice the serious tone in her voice. It was responded by an amused laugh.

"Hah! This bitch is great!" A familiar, male voice laughed. "I expect nothing else from a fellow Jashinist." the voice spoke again, sounding extremely happy. I recognized the voice as the man that tried to kill me before Shark... or whoever he really is, tried to kill me.

"Hidan, shut up." another male voice snapped. This one I didn't recognized but it sounded angry.

Even though my head was still throbbing painfully, I attempted to open my eyes to see what was going on. I managed to get them opened but my vision wasn't much better. In fact, for the first few seconds, my vision was still black before it slowly regained colors. Soon colors and odd shapes was all I could see and my head hurt worse than before. Maybe I opened my eyes too soon.

"Well, it looks like our host is finally awake." A young, yet deep and calm, male voice said from somewhere near boy. Turning my head in the direction of the voice, all I saw was a blur of red and a skin color I couldn't make out.

The longer I looked at the red headed person, the more my head hurt. Yet, as I attempted to ignore the pain, the more my vision began to clear. It was still very blurry, but it cleared enough so I could see that a boy with red hair was sitting on a couch. If that wasn't all, he was wearing nothing but a towel, looked to be around my age, and was looking at me. I couldn't see the details in his face very well, but I got a familiar feeling with how he was staring at me.

"Hey, Ashlen, you alright?" I heard Hikari ask from beside me. After attempting to look over at her, and failing, I gave up trying to hold my head up and left it hang so I'd be looking at the ground.

'What on Earth is going on here? Who are all these people and why did Shark and Ghost turn into men? Wait, does this mean the rest of my dogs transformed into people as well?' I thought to myself, only to wince in the throbbing pain. Now not only was it throbbing from my fall, but it was hurting from trying to understand just what was going on.

_**~Third Person P.O.V/A little earlier~**_

Running to where they heard the scream, the Akatsuki members were shocked when they saw Hidan standing above a fainted Hikari, wearing only a towel. When they had heard Hidan's laughing voice, followed by a loud thud, they didn't know what to think. His choice of words confused all of them and, convinced he was attacking the trainer, they had rushed to bathroom Hidan was in. The last thing any of the ninjas expected to see was the foul mouthed ninja standing partly naked in the room.

Ashlen, however, was very surprised and confused when she heard the male voice shout out. She couldn't remember letting a man into her house and it wasn't possible to enter the house without her noticing. So, after seeing Autumn and Wolfy run from her room, Ashlen followed them to the source of the laughing man. The very last thing Ashlen expected was to be lead to the bathroom Hikari was using, seeing the girl on the floor and a naked, towel bound, man standing over her.

Still feeling a dislike towards Ashlen, and blaming her for their capture in the ally, Hidan attempted to attack her. Thankfully Kisame, still playing the role of the loyal dog, jumped protectively in front of her. However, in doing so, Kisame jumped in a puddle of water and, in seconds, poofed back to normal. Towards seeing Shark transform into a tall, naked man, Ashlen grew confused, scared and weak, which caused her to faint on the spot.

Soon, realizing that water undid the jutsu, the rest of the Akatsuki members _played _in the water. Konan, realizing that every one of them would turn up naked, managed to go last when none of the men were looking. Thankfully for her, Pein had fetched her a housecoat they had seen in Ashlen's room. It had been just a little too small on her but covered what counted. Lastly, after turning off the water, and forcing Hidan to clean up the water, the ninjas carried the two teenagers, only Hikari who as wet because Ashlen fainted in the hall, into the living room. Getting two, wooden, chairs from the other room, the Akatsuki found some rope, tied the girls up and waited for them to wake up.

As they waited, the Akatsuki talked about Orochimaru's jutsu. None of them would have thought water was the key that would turn them back. The ninja, mostly Pein, Itachi and Sasori, were sure that Orochimaru would have had another jutsu that undid his first one. Yet, water was something that could easily be carried around. Turning up naked must have been a side effect on the jutsu; unless the snake ninja wanted to shock his enemies with ten naked ninja. No, it was more likely that it was an unknown side effect, like how being sent to an unknown, chakraless land, was.

Speaking of side effects, one more seemed to effect Sasori. After being sent into the unknown land with the others, the puppet master began feeling weird. As a puppet, Sasori never felt the need to sleep, and only _rested _to keep his heart healthy. Yet, after being sent into the weird land, Sasori genuinely began to feel tired and that wasn't the weirdest thing to happen to him. The weirdest thing Sasori noticed was that he'd get hungry, very hungry. Weirded out by the feeling, the puppet master would eat slowly, feeling unsure by what was going on.

When Sasori returned to normal, everything became clear. Either it being another side effect, or a personal attack on his part, Sasori didn't return to a puppet body, but a human one. He didn't turn into a thirty-five year old man, either but a fifteen year old teenager. After seeing that Deidara still had his extra mouths, Kakuzu had his stitches and both Pein and Itachi had their eyes, Sasori decided Orochimaru personally attacked him.

Anyways, Hikari the dog trainer was the first girl to wake up. When questioned, the teenager looked confused and shocked for a moment, before she started to laugh. When Pein threatened to do unspeakable things to her, Hikari only laughed harder and challenged him to do so. Hidan, still believing the girl was a Jashinist like him, found this amusing and would comment how he liked her gutsy comebacks.

Sasori was the first to notice that their care taker was now awake. Upon stating so, everyone's attention was quickly driven away from Hikari to Ashlen. Seeing since the girl was having trouble keeping her head up, the ninjas that bothered to realize it, realized she must have hit her head harder than they thought. This was clarified when Hikari asked if she was alright.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"Konan, use your medical jutsu to heal her head. We are going to need her to focus if she's going to answer our questions." I heard yet another man say to who I assumed was a woman. I wasn't really sure since I wasn't even sure what language the name was from.

I tried to lift my head to see who had spoke, but it proved useless. Every time I tried to lift my head, it would just fall back down. My head felt so heavy I didn't know what was worse; the pain or the heaviness. So all I could do at this point was sit in the chair I was forcibly tied to and wait for something to happen.

"Yes, Pein." The voice of a older female spoke up. In seconds, before I could even attempt to raise my head again to look at the said woman, I felt a hand touching the back of my head.

I flinched in my seat at being touched but calmed myself a moment later. Even though I really didn't like being touched by other people, I couldn't help but notice something. The pain in my head slowly started to disappear and my vision began to get stronger. This was very strange and confused me a bit. Being a Halloween freak, I was supernatural, so the first thing that popped into my mind was witchcraft.

"Huh, I didn't know you had a healing jutsu. It never said anything like that in Narutopedia." Hikari said, confusing me as I heard the word Naruto again. Wasn't that supposed to be the name of the anime she likes so much?

Feeling strength coming back to me, I was finally able to lift my head and look around me. I was back in the main living room and sitting on a chair that obviously was dragged in from another room. Hikari and I were on the boring side of the living room as well, almost up against the wall in fact. However, the biggest thing I noticed was the eight men that all either stood or sat on the couch around us; all just wearing towels around their waist.

"Narutopedia? It almost sound like that Kyrubi host brat." A more raspy, male voice said. Looking over to the owner of the voice, I saw that it belonged to the tall, blue man that saved me from Ghost, who now seemed to he the silver haired man laughing at Hikari.

"Indeed. Tell us, what does this _Narutopedia _and what does it have to do with us?" The man that ordered the woman to heal my head ordered once again. With my head now feeling better, and my vision returned, I noticed it was a orange haired man with many face, and body, piercings.

"Narutopedia is a website that gives you information about everything from the series called Naruto. That includes characters, chakra, jutsu's and more. Although, what I don't understand is how all ten of you are here. According to the story line, eight of you should be dead by now." Hikari said in confusion. I forced my gaze away from the half naked men, as the woman was still standing behind me, to look at the other girl in confusion.

'I really wish I knew what she was talking about. Hikari mentioned a manga series before. Manga are Japanese comics, right? I think I read one called Bloody Kiss before but I never heard of one called Naruto.' I thought as I continued to avoid looking at the men. I was only sixteen years old and seeing eight, half naked men, was far more uncomfortable that I could ever imagine; some men _were _attractive but I really wish they would put some clothes on.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

Upon hearing the unexpected answer from Hikari, all ten ninjas were shocked. Even Tobi, who went Madara under his mask, was shocked. Not only were they shocked though, but confused and angry. Instantly Pein demanded a explanation of what Hikari meant but the girl was cut off but a timid, quiet voice.

"Um, excuse me, not to interrupt or anything, but can you please go get dressed? There are clothes on the third floor that should fit you." Ashlen mumbled shyly, causing all the ninjas to move their gaze over to her before looking down at themselves. Some were actually rather embarrassed about the lack of clothing well others didn't seem to care.

"I actually think they look better the way they are." Hikari said rather bluntly, a smug and perverted smirk on her face. This time the Akatsuki members returned the smirk with odd, and slightly disturbed looks, as Hidan laughed.

"So the bitch likes what she sees, eh? Well, how about I get rid of the towel and make you happier?" The Jashinist teasingly smirked, his hands slowly and playfully tugging at the rim of his towel. Towards this, both girls blushed, Ashlen closed her eyes right and Kakuzu punched him over the head.

Hikari was blushing because, while she was serious about the Akatsuki looking better in towels, she wasn't expecting Hidan to pull off his towel. Ashlen was blushing and closing her eyes because she was far too innocent to see any more nakedness; a blue ass was enough for her. Kakuzu, however, punched Hidan in anger and disgust over his perverted antics.

"Hidan, you moron, no one needs to see your dick! Keep your towel on." He growled in irritation, the stitches around his face giving him an angrier and scary look. Hidan spun his head behind him to glare at his partner, one hand now rubbing the newly formed bump on his head.

"Oi, fuck you, you motherfucking bastard! I can do whatever I want! You have no right to fucking stop me." The Jashinist yelled in a angry, pissed off tone. If Pein hadn't stepped in, the two immortals probably would have started fighting.

Meanwhile, Hikari was watching in pure interest. She had always loved when Kakuzu and Hidan fought and now she got to watch it in person. Or she would have if Pein hadn't stepped between the two. However, Pein was still a bad ass ninja and the bad ass Akatsuki leader. Even though she and Ashlen, who seemed far more scared and nervous then Hikari, were being held hostage by the ninja, she couldn't help but feel excited.

"He might not, but I can. Hidan, unless you wish to fight me, you will behave yourself and go get dressed. As you mentioned before, I had little power as a _mutt_," Pein trailed off for a second as he said mutt with a hint of venom in his voice. "However, I am no longer a mutt any more." The Akatsuki leader angrily, his Rinnegan blazing at Hidan's purple eyes. The Jashinist tried to glare back but eventually gave up, allowing Pein to look at Ashlen.

"Girl, where can we find the bedrooms that have the clothes you speak of?" He more demanded an answer than asked. Frightened by the intense stare, Ashlen flinches and tried to gather her nerves.

"They are on the third floor in about just every room. The west wing was used by the male servants and the east wing is where the females lives. After they left the mansion, most servants left their clothing behind." She answered nervously but loud enough for all ten ninjas to hear her. Pein nodded his head once before looking back at the Konan, who was still standing behind Ashlen.

"Konan, you're already covered. Stay with the hostages until we get back. When we get back, you may leave to change." Pein ordered as he made a hand single with one hand. The seven other men instantly disappeared from the room and Konan nodded in understanding.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Hostages? Did he call us hostages? Don't people normally take others hostage when they want money or a human shield for police? At least that's why I always believed. Besides, what did I do to deserve this? My dogs turn into eight, odd looking men, and a woman that I didn't see yet. The last dog, Skully, I haven't seen yet but he must have been around her somewhere. Was any of this even possible though?

As I continued to sit in the chair, with no other choice since I was tied up, a blue haired woman walked around us to sit on the couch. She was a pretty woman with a chin ring and she was also wearing my house coat. Unlike the intense stares I felt from all the men, when this woman stared at Hikari and me, I felt something different. Her stare wasn't all that friendly but I the vibe that she pitied us. Either it being because we were surrounded by intimidating men or the fact the said men were half naked, I wasn't sure.

I might have mentioned this before, but I trained myself to read people's true emotions by looking at their face. This included to a lesser extent thoughts as well. I did this because, after being betrayed by my so called _friends _in the past, I had to teach myself who was trust-able. Like using this Hikari girl for an example; she didn't instantly put up an act by trying to be my friend or even ask how much money I had. While I had caught her checking out the mansion she seemed more interested in the dogs and the fact I had no one taking care of me for six years.

"Oi, bitch, don't you have any normal clothes?"

Turning my head towards the door, I saw that the men had began to return. The one that spoke to me was the silver haired man. I think his name was Hidan, at least according to the other man that hit him over the head. Hidan, if that was indeed his name, was wearing nothing but a pair of blue pants; no shirt or socks to go with it.

"What do you mean? Those _are _normal clothing." I answered quietly, finding this man the scariest out of all the others. The man simply tsked and walked back to the couch to join the few other men that had come back already.

"I still don't understand why Tobi still had his mask on when we all came back with nothing, un." A younger male voice complained. I looked over to see it was a blond boy with long bangs over his left eye; he must have been Wolfy.

"How the hell should I know that, brat? Maybe the idiot layered his mask in chakra or something. You're just upset you didn't get to see his face, Deidara. None of us have seen Tobi's face so just shut up about it." The red head that walked past Hikari and I, snapped in annoyance. I watched as the blond grunted and crossed his arms as the red head sat next to him.

The blond boy was was wearing a black plain T-shirt and a pair of Cargo Pants. His hair was tied in a high ponytail with a hair tie he must have found. His bangs were so long that they not only hid his one eye but half of his mouth as well. His eyes, like Wolfy, proved to be blue and just a little tilted. I might be wrong but I think this "Deidara" was a teenager. He looked only a few years older than me and his voice sounded rather young as well. He was also kind of cute

The red head besides him also looked rather young, as I mentioned before. However, he looked even younger than the blond boy named Deidara. This red headed boy was wearing a red shirt with a scorpion on the front, most likely a shirt left behind by a child of a servant. His pants were blue and looked quite snug. I didn't know the fabric of the pants but I did know they weren't jeans. Unlike Deidara, Hidan and Konan, oh and Pein, I didn't know the name of this boy yet.

Soon all of the men had come back, fully clothed. That stitches man even found a scarf for his face. The only man that wasn't fully clothed was the man named Hidan. Yet, since his lower parts were covered, I could survive looking at someone's chest. As the last man arrived, also commenting the clothing, the woman, Konan, left to get herself some clothes. All the complaints and comments on the clothing confused me. The style was normal for this country so why were they complaining? Then again I guess I should be more worried about the fact my dogs turned into humans and one of them was still missing.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

"**Will all of you stop your damned complaining?! **Yes, it is getting rather annoying. At least you have clothes that will fit." Two voices, coming from above the two girls, called out. The first voice was dark and angry while the second was annoyed but more gentle.

Hearing the voices, both Ashlen and Hikari tilted their heads back as far as they could. What the two girls saw made Hikari grin up in surprise but Ashlen screamed at the sight of the weird, plant man. Never before had she seen a man, if she could call it a man, so frightening. Not even the blue skinned man scared her as much, nor did Hidan, who had attempted to kill her at least twice to three times.

The scream was quite unexpected to everyone, the Akatsuki and Hikari alike. Sure the ninjas expected the girls to be frightened and intimidated but not like this. Sure, maybe a few of the ninjas managed to get a few people to piss their pants in fear before, but none of them managed to get a person to scream like they've seen a monster. Then again, Zetsu wasn't technically even human and, as a spy, kept hidden to most people. So, while the frightened scream was quite unexpected, it was understood.

"**Did you really have to scream like that?" **The darker voice asked in an annoyed tone. "It wasn't very polite, you know." The kinder voice said as Zetsu stared down at the girl before fazing through the wall. Moments later he began to raise through the floor boards but stopped half way. Hikari watched in amazment but Ashlen shivered.

"We are getting no where with this. If you want any chances of getting out of this unharmed, let alone untied, I suggest you start answering our questions." Pein, who was annoyed that the subject had gotten so far from the original one, demanded. Ashlen tried to avoid eye contact with everyone while Hikari merrily chuckled, looking up at Pein with a slight smirk.

"Well, maybe we don't like being tied up. Maybe we'll refuse to answer any questions until you untie us." Hikari challenged carelessly, causing the Akatsuki to either chuckle in amusement, raise an eyebrow or roll their eyes. Ashlen, on the other hand, looked at the younger girl frighteningly.

'Why is she involving me?! Don't make them angry!' She thought in a panic. Thankfully, the ninjas were ignoring her to look at Hikari.

"That's not how it works, kid." Kisame stated in amusement. Sasori nodded once in agreement as he stared calmly at the odd looking girl.

"Besides, you already told us some stuff, why stop now?" the puppet master asked as he crossed his arms, uncrossing them within seconds. Having lost his sense of touch twenty years ago, it was a struggle to get used to it again, finding the fabric of his shirt felt weird.

"So what? I was bored and it gave me something to do." Hikari said, shrugging as much as the ropes would let her, and becoming irritated by the lack of sugar. Pein raised a curious eye towards Hikari as he walked closer and bent down to be eye level with her.

He knew these girls were no real threat. At least not in the physical way. However the Hikari girl obviously had vital information on them, claiming something called a website and Narutopedia told her. Having no idea what either of those were, Pein could only assume that this girl was some chakraless spy. The other girl, the one that had been taking care of them, seemed different. He didn't even have to look at her to know she was confused and scared. Unlike Hikari, Ashlen had no idea what was going on and was scared.

"Tell us, why should we trust that the both of you wont run away if we untie you?" The Akatsuki leader demanded, his Rinnegan eyes flashing dangerously into Hikari's. It only irritated him when the girl looked back into his reddish purple eyes unafraid.

"That's simple. I wouldn't run because, not only am I not afraid of you, I have no idea where I am right now. If you haven't noticed this place is huge; I could get lost easily. Now, I suggest if you want me to cooperate, you'll untie me from this fucking chair so I can get some fucking sugar!" Hikari suddenly yelled angrily. More amused than surprised by her outburst, a few of the Akatsuki members snickered as Pein turned his attention to Ashlen, who flinched under his stare.

"And you?" Pein questioned coldly, staring at Ashlen with his intimidating, Rinnegan eyes. Ashlen tried to avoid his stare but somehow felt that avoiding the stare would make the man angry.

One, intimidating, stare and Ashlen feared this man more than the silver haired man. His eyes just seemed unreal and his cold, demanding stare was one of the scariest things she had ever seen. The last thing Ashlen wanted to do was anger this man, and was frightened, as well as a bit angry, when Hikari got her involved. The teenager could quickly tell that this man must have been the leader of the group of dog people so angering him would be worse than making the silver haired man angry.

"I have no idea what is going on but there is no where to run to. Besides, I doubt I'd be able to out run you if I ever tried to leave. After all, I'm not as stupid as some people claim I am." Ashlen said timidly, unable to hide her uneasiness and fear from her voice. Pein narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at the girl before turning his attention to the other nine ninjas behind him.

"She has a point, Leader-Sama. These girls lack any chakra and, if by chance they are stupid enough to run, it would take only seconds to catch them. There should be no harm in untying them." Itachi spoke, eyeing both girls in boredom. In truth he found Hikari's bravery and bluntness foolish while he sensed Ashlen's fear and pitied her. Not that he would ever let anyone know that though.

"Very well." Pein agreed before turning his back on the two girls. "Untie them so we can finally get the answers we need."

Nodding, Hidan untied Hikari as Kisame untied Ashlen. Even though he was enjoying the frightened expression on her face, Kisame pitied Ashlen. He was the only one besides Itachi to witness the treatment she got from those three girls and hear about Ashlen's so called sister. The teenager was also lucky enough to get on his good side when she dubbed him one of her favorites while still a dog.

"It's about freaking time." Hikari grumbled as she rubbed the burns the ropes had made on her arms while standing up. Ashlen kept to her spot on the chair but moved her arms onto her knees to get in a more, comfortable position.

"There, you got what you want. Now, answer our questions before I regret not tightening the ropes instead of releasing you." Pein ordered coldly, not bothering to even try to hide the annoyance from his voice. Hikari, still annoyed by the lack of sugar, sighed in her own irritation.

"Fine, but you wont believe me. You see, you ten are in a different dimension. In this world, your world exists in mangas and anime. I know this because I am a fan of the series. As the years go by, all but two of you die one by one. I can prove this to you but right now I NEED SUGAR!" Hikari explained quickly and shouted the last part. All ten ninjas either looked at Hikari in confusion or annoyance -some looked both- before turning their attention towards Ashlen for clarification.

"I have no idea what she is talking about. I've only read one manga and I do not watch anime." She said to defend herself. As the S-Class criminals then began to look around at each other, Ashlen turned her attention to the girl beside her.

"If you need something sugary, you can have a soda. This is the same living room as earlier so, once you leave through that door, take a right turn, walk down the hallway and then take another left. Go to the end of the hall and take one more right. From there, the kitchen will be the first door on the right." Ashlen instructed, having memorized the whole house, so it was quite impossible for her to get lost in it. Hikari smirked and, after nodding, quickly walked out of the room with Hidan following after her.

"Oi, I'll make sure the bitch doesn't try to escape. I'll bring her back later." The Jashinist called out with a deep, dark chuckle. Those that knew Hidan well enough rolled their eyes and sighed, hoping that the man didn't do anything stupid since the Akatsuki needed both girls alive; Hikari for information and Ashlen for shelter.

Ashlen, on the other hand, was more nervous for herself. While Hikari was alone with the man that tried to kill her -Ashlen- she was alone with eight other man and one woman. Knowing that these people used to be her dogs, frightened her. Ashlen had trusted her dogs and now, knowing they weren't real dogs, she felt betrayed. If she had the bravery for it, the teenager would probably kick them out of her house. Well, there were a few men Ashlen felt she could trust; despite them being scary; such as the man with red eyes and the scary blue man that saved her from Hidan and untied her.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

A loud scream sounded through out the house. It not only startled me, but the dog people as well. The scream must have been from Hikari, unless that Hidan man had a girly scream. Within seconds, that man with the mask ran out of the room, most likely going to see what happened. Looking away from the door, I noticed that a few others in the room either had looks of disappointment or annoyance on their face.

"What is that idiot doing now? He better not be hurting that girl." One of the men questioned the man beside him... I think. I don't know if they had forgotten about me or just weren't paying me attention, because the others were now paying attention to him.

"I don't think you have to worry about that.** The idiot thinks the brat is a Jashinist like him.** I guess it's part of his religion to kill fellow members." The weird man with two skin colors and voices responded. I shivered but I doubt anyone saw me.

"It's quite obvious Hidan likes this girl. If you had paid close enough attention, you would have noticed this." The raven haired man replied in a rich, velvet voice. There was something in his voice that caught my attention, something with the way looked at the others, and at me earlier. I didn't know what it was right now, but I would figure it out in time.

All of a sudden, loud poofs, followed by white clouds, everyone began turning back into dogs. **(1) **There was no warning behind it and, I didn't know what to think as I watched everyone become the dogs I had bought a few days ago. If these people didn't intimidate me so much, I'd probably find their expressions funny as they watched their friends turn back into dogs before they, themselves, were turned back into dogs. Now as dogs, the clothes they had once been wearing, laid in puddles under their feet.

"What the hell is going on here? Hidan and Kakuzu are dogs again... and so is everyone else it seems." Hikari's voice said from the door way, standing up from my chair, I looked over to the entrance of the living room to see Hikari entering with Ghost and Frankenstein at her side.

"I have no idea how this happened. You seem to be the Naruto expert so can you explain this?" I asked, looking as everyone, in their dog bodies, was now looking at the same girl I was. Hikari looked at the dogs, as if in thought, before she looked back in me.

"I actually might be able to explain. However, I only have one problem; I have been here for hours now, way past my time limit, and my parents will be worried by now. Can I come back in a few days? I can explain everything by then and you can pay me then as well." Hikari asked and explained as she walked out of the room, seeming to ignore the growling _dogs_. Frowning, I went to see her out, and waved good bye as she left the house before anyone could stop her.

Sighing deeply, I shut the front door and looked at the dog people again. All ten of them were sitting in front of me, just staring up at me. Unsure what to do, I began to chew my lip nervously. I didn't want to throw them out of the house, especially not in their dog forms. As scary as they were I think gaining their trust would be the best solution for me. However, I think I will be doing that as they stay in their dog forms. Hey, it takes trust to make trust and right now, I do not trust them.

* * *

**(1)** I put a time limit on the jutsu ^^ how do you like the changes in this chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

Originally this chapter was over 11,000 words but I split it in three-four chapters

By the way, for new Naruto readers and for those that didn't read up to the fourth war yet, there is a spoiler about Tobi's identity

* * *

Two days. It has been two days since I had last seen Hikari and found out the truth behind my so called dogs. Because the truth behind them still scared the hell out of me, I tried my best to avoid them. However, I did have my reasons as to why I was keeping ten dog people. One of the reasons was I could not find it in me to throw them out while they were in their dog forms. The other reason I had behind keeping the dog people was I had a feeling they'd most likely end up with someone else if I forced them to leave. I didn't want anyone else to have to go through what I did; seeing naked men, being tied to a chair and being stared at like the people wanted to kill me. Oh and having the man name Hidan actually try to kill me.

Anyways, it was now a Monday but there was no school today; it was a P.D day. It was also October thirty-first, also known as Halloween. So, even though I knew there was no school today, I had forced myself to wake up early. None of the dogs were in my room this time, nor were they the other night; I would not let them in my room since I found out the truth. I'm glad they don't know how to open doors either, or that I don't know of, since I think I would have been in trouble if i was caught on my computer.

Since Hikari hadn't come back in a few days, I decided to do some research of my own. Remembering the website the dog training girl had mentioned, I tried to find it. It took me about ten minutes to do it though, because I had a hard time getting the spelling right. Thank god for google search engine and spell check. I clicked onto the website easily after that and started to search for the people I could remember being mentioned. Pain, Konan, Tobi, Deiara and Hidan **(1)** were the only names I could remember hearing. The other five dog people I couldn't remember if their names were said.

Because Pain was easy to spell, I researched him first. The first thing I noticed was that his name could either be spelt Pain or Pein, with an e. Taking my time to read through all the information, I found out a lot about this man named Pein. From the information I found most important, I found out that this man was the leader of the group, called Akatsuki, of dog people. It told me his goals for world piece, his real name and his tragic childhood. Most importantly, the information told me that the body I saw was not actually his. I didn't real understand the power over six bodies thing but, the fact that the body I saw was actually his childhood friend, shocked me and made a shiver go down my spine.

Not wanting to linger on this man any more, I had moved onto the only woman in the group of men. Luckily her name was highlighted in blue so I didn't have to try spelling it in the search engine. Unlike Pein, there wasn't many important things I had to worry about her. It said she was a rather calm and quiet woman who was very loyal to her comrades. It also told me of her power over paper, which she used to create origami, large paper wings or for cocoon like prisons when she attacked people. The one thing I found most disturbing, and yet touching and saddening at the same time, was her love for Yahiko, the body that Pein was using. By the way, neither Pein and Konan mentioned an age.

Moving on from Konan, I moved on to Tobi. So far, his information surprised me the most. Not only did the information tell me that he was the true leader of the group called Akatsuki, but I also found out Tobi was not his real name. According to the information, Tobi's real name was Obito Uchiha but he had taken up the identity of someone called Madara Uchiha. I don't want to go into detail about him, because he freaks me out more than Pein, but, because of an event that happened in his past, this man was determined to do something I didn't understand to the moon. All I understood was, this man pretended to be a idiotic man named Tobi but, in truth, could be very aggressive and sadistic, as well as dangerous. I hope I could convincingly pretend I didn't read any of that, for my own protection.

Hidan had to be one of the top three or five scariest men so far. Not only did he try to kill me more than once, but he followed a religion that reminded me of the devil. His religion was called Jashinisum. From what information I could get, it was a religion where _not _killing people or making them suffer at most, was a sin. The information continued to say that Hidan was immortal, a supposing gift from his so called god for all the killing he did. Besides that, I found out that this man was quite rude and disrespectful; he swore a lot and even threatened to kill Pein. At the bottom of the page I found his listed hobbies and favorite foods. Maybe if I make his favorite foods, it would make him like me to the point where he wont kill me. Oh, and his age told me he was twenty-two

Deidara was the last name I could remember. Apparently I had spelt his name wrong when searching for him but, luckily, the results knew what I meant and I found his information despite that. So for, his information interested me the most. Being only nineteen, as his information said, it would seems as though we'd probably get alone personality wise. At least, as long as I didn't annoy him like _Tobi _did. The reason I think we'd get along was because of our interest in art over personality, since he could be very sadisticwhen he was angry. Well, as long as he doesn't try to bomb me or my stuff, we should get along fine.

One I was done with my research, I left my room, wandering to the living room, to plan on how I was going to spend Halloween night. I already knew I wanted to go to the fair that was being held a few blocks away. It was just a large, open parking lot that will be filled with dozens of Halloween themed attractions. That including a few fair rides, scary games, food and even a hunted house. For three years now I have been going to the fair, ever since I got too old for trick-or-treating. This year would be my first time going into the haunted house since I was too young the first time, it shut down the next year and I didn't have time last year.

However, I have a bad feeling that the dog people will prove to be a problem. While I have been trying to avoid them for the past two days, every time I get close to one, I get glared at. Well, only some of them glare at me. Those that didn't glare at me simple stared at me. I knew they wanted me to turn them back but I wouldn't, not until I knew I could trust them. Since I couldn't understand a word the dog people say as dogs, though, I guess that wont be for a very long time.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

The Akatsuki members were very annoyed. Not just at the girl for refusing to turn them back to normal, but at Orochimaru as well. Either the snake fucker placed a time limit on his jutsu or his jutsu was experimental and something went wrong. It didn't really matter, though, since, either way, the ninjas couldn't remain human very long before being turned back into dogs. Because opening doors with round, metal doorknobs was extremely hard with paws, the Akatsuki couldn't return to normal without help. Sadly, though understandingly, their host had taken to avoiding them and only went as far as feed them.

So Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi/Obito/Madara and Itachi met for a private meeting in a isolated room. The room they had found was an old office that had been left open for some reason. It was the kind of room a business busy father would spend his days, filling out paper work. There was a fire place off to once side of the room, a desk further back in the room, a rug in the middle of the room, and a bookcase filled with who knew what kind of books. There was even a few fake plants sitting in the corners.

The five of them were discussing on what they should do. Every one of the ninja knew that their host and care taker was now scared of them. All the girl now did for them was feed them before trying to avoid them for the rest of the day. So, the five of them needed to discuss a way to get her trust so she'd willingly turn them back to normal. The reason this wasn't done with everyone was because Madara/Obito was going to act out his role of leader.

"So, what are we going to do about this? It has been two full days since we've last turned into humans and, unfortunately, we are still dogs. Our host and care taker obviously doesn't trust us, so how will we turn back? Any ideas?" the true Akatsuki leader questioned, sitting in front of the fireplace. The others exchanged looks, as if expecting the other to respond first.

"We can't blame her for being scared. Not only did she seem to have no idea what was going on but Hidan attacked her on multiple occasions. I don't think tying her up was the smartest thing to do, either; granted we didn't know Orochimaru's jutsu would be time limited." Itachi spoke up first. The others gave slight nods of agreement.

"If the doorknobs weren't so round or slippery, we could easily open a bathroom door on our own. **If only I could merge through walls in this damned body, I could easily enter a bathroom. **Hm, yes, those shower knobs had grips in them so they would be easy to turn. **Fucking Orochimaru! Why the hell does Itachi still have control of his Sharingan while we can't do our simplest of jutsus?" **Zetsu had begun to complain. Not having heard this before, the remaining three Akatsuki members looked over at Itachi.

"Itachi, you still have control over your Sharingan?" Pein asked curiously. If it was true, maybe he still had control over his Rinnegan.

"Hn. Yes, I used a genjutsu on a troublesome girl when you sent Kisame and I to go get the girl. To be honest, I was surprised to see I still had power over it in this body." The Uchiha admitted. Humming slightly in interest, Pein turned his attention towards everyone else.

"That aside, Itachi is right, Madara. I believe we should go back to what we were doing before and try to regain Ashlen's trust." Pein announced, being the first to address their host by her name. The others gave nods in agreement as Konan's quite voice broke through the room.

"Perhaps we can more easily get the girl's trust if we protect her. Itachi, you protected her from the school girls, correct?" Konan questioned, to which the Uchiha nodded. "Kisame has also been protecting her from Hidan's attack. Because of this I believe she might have more trust for them than anyone else. Besides, I would have thought she'd force us to leave by now and she continues to feed us." The woman announced. The four men in the room thought about this before nodding in agreement.

"Konan does have a point. She continues to let us live here even though we clearly scared her. **I still don't know why the brat had to scream like she was about to die. **Oh, hush now. It was rather surprising but it's not every day you see someone like us. **The other girl didn't even so much as gasp at us! **True enough, then again, it appears she knows far more than our host does." Zetsu spoke to himself. The others listened to the split personally plant man dully, far much used to listening him speak to himself to be too interested in what he argued about any more.

The Akatsuki members were suddenly interrupted as the door, which Pein had closed behind them -which was stupid considering it was hard to open doors- opened. Turning their attention towards the now open door, the five ninjas watched interestingly as Ashlen slowly walked into the room. Upon seeing that five of the dog people were in the room, Ashlen blushed very slightly and, tensing a little, shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Oh, sorry." Ashlen apologized shyly. "I was just looking for something. I'll come back when you're not busy." She continued in a uncomfortable tone before she turned around to leave. As she did so, the girl did not noticed that a certain black lab was following her.

_**~Normal P.O.V~ **_

After leaving the room and walking down the hall, I heard something following me. Looking down and behind me, I saw that Nightmare, or whatever his real name was, following me. He was one of the dog people I either could not remember the name of or it was never mentioned. This was one dog, man, that frightened me but only because of what he did with Becky. Still, whatever he did, saved me from the bullies. That alone gave me _some _trust for him. Still, he and the others did keep Hikari and I hostage for a while.

Lost in my thoughts, I barely noticed Nightmare's eyes change from red to a grey color. Even though I knew nothing of his human form, I knew that everyone had their own special powers. Pein had a power over gravity, Konan had a power over paper, Tobi/Obito had... a eye power I think it was and Deidara had his mouth hands which he uses to make clay bombs. I think Nightmare's power had something to do with his eyes. After all, he made Becky faint by just looking into her eyes.

After a moment of thinking, I made up my mind. Sighing deeply, I lowered myself onto my knees so I could be eye level with the dog man. I have no idea what he was thinking, but I watched as Nightmare blinked at me and sat in front of me. We stared at each other for a while and, while I still didn't know what he was thinking, I got the feeling he was studding me. Also, oddly enough, after watching Becky faint after looking at Nightmare, I felt no ill effect from looking into his eyes. Well, maybe they had to be red to hold that effect.

Speaking of his eyes, while they looked cold and stern, I also noticed something else in them. His emotions was rather hard to read but I swear I saw a hit of pity. I couldn't be sure though, so it was only a guess. This man must have taken years of practice to keep his emotions hidden in every way and form. Let me put it this way; when I looked at him, I could feel the intensity of his stare, but I did not feel threatened to be around him. You now that feeling some people might get when they are alone, in a dark ally and not really alone? Yeah, that is the feeling I didn't get with Nightmare.

"You want me to turn you back, don't you." I said more then questioned since it was obvious. The dog gave one nod.

"You know why I don't want to do that, right?" I questioned this time, frowning. Again, Nightmare nodded.

Sighing deeply, I studied the dog man a little more. This was one of the few men I didn't know anything about. Could I trust him? He and Shark, the tall blue man, did protect me from the school bullies. As Nightmare, I really liked him but I had no idea what he was like as a human. He has only spoken a few times while he has been human so all I knew was from the tone of his voice. Calm, serious and emotionless; that is all I got from his tone.

"You don't want to hurt me, do you?" I asked nervously. This time the dog man stared at me before shaking his head.

Biting my lip nervously, I stared at Nightmare a moment longer before looking behind me. No one besides the two of us were sitting in the hall. I don't know why I was even considering turning Nightmare back but I trusted he was telling the truth. So, nodding in understanding, I stood up and turned my back on him.

"Alright, I don't know why, but I trust you. Follow me." I ordered lightly as I began to lead the way to my room. Taking a look behind me, the dog man stood up and began to walk after me.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

Under all the black fur, Itachi raised an eyebrow at the girl. While he was glad that she agreed to turn him back, he was amazed at her foolishness. Sure he might have _protected _her from the school bullies but, honestly, he attacked the girl only because she was getting on his nerves. Yeah he never laid a hand on the girl but trusting him, after knowing he was no was not a real dog, was foolish.

Itachi was also confused when she left him into her room. Unless the closet suddenly turned into a connected bathroom, the teenage girl was up to something. Sitting in the middle of the room, the black lab Uchiha carefully watched as the girl walked over to the large, wooden wardrobe, open it and fall to her knees. It was then Itachi remembered that, upon turning back to normal, he would become naked.

'So, she must be preparing some clothes for when I turn back.' Itachi thought as he watched Ashlen grab a random t-shirt and a pair of pants.

"Please come here for a moment." Ashlen asked as she looked over to Itachi, holding the clothing in one hand as the other waved him over. A bit confused, Itachi stared at her thoughtfully, wondering what she was planing, before he slowly walked over to her.

'What is she up to?' The Uchiha thought wonderingly as he sat himself in front of the teenaged girl. Ashlen smiled shyly as she held out a green t-shirt at him, one big enough to hopefully fit over his body.

"I'm sorry if I can't remember your height, or what clothing you were wearing last time. I'd just like you to wear these for now so you'll be clothed when you turn back, even if they will be wet." The girl explained when she noticed the dog man looking at her questioningly. Understanding Ashlen's logical and understanding why they were in the bedroom, Itachi nodded to allow her to know he agreed.

'Hn, clever girl. I would have thought she'd just leave the clothes on the sink and leave the room while I change back. While that would be much less trouble, her idea is pretty smart. Why would people think she was an idiot?' Itachi thought as he began to help the girl put the shirt on himself. It felt kind of weird but Itachi ignored the feeling as the shirt was put on rather easily.

While getting on the shirt was rather easy, it was the pants that was the struggle. Not only did Ashlen feel extremely uncomfortable with touching a man, even in the form of a dog, in that naked area, but the pants refused to stay up. Even if Nightmare was a normal dog, Ashlen would have problems getting the pants to fit him; not that she would clothe normal animals. So, after a few minutes of trying to make the pants work, both Ashlen and Itachi gave up trying.

"Maybe shorts will be easier to work with." Ashlen said, scratching the back of her neck. Itachi nodded his head in agreement as he watched the teenager dig through the messy wardrobe once again.

As the teenaged girl was digging through her clothes, Itachi had time to think to himself. He still thought the girl was foolish for trusting him so easily, even if he could understand it. The Uchiha would have thought he and the others would have stayed dogs for another few weeks before the girl decided to turn them back. So, in his eyes, this girl was much too trusting. Yeah she might have gotten on his and Kisame's good sides but that didn't mean they would never not harm her. Well Itachi didn't want to hurt her but he wouldn't allow the other Akatsuki members to know that.

"Nightmare."

Upon hearing his dog name being called, Itachi turned his attention back towards their care taker. Raising a fur hidden eyebrow at the girl, the dog man looked at her questioningly for the choice of name. Ashlen sighed softly and a small blush found it's way on her face.

"Sorry, but I don't know your human name. I can't remember if it was mentioned that day like a few others were." She explained why she addressed him as his dog name. The questioning look in Itachi's eyes disappeared as he nodded in understanding to the reason given.

'I think it would be smart for us to tell this girl our names. I doubt any of the others really like our pet names and want to be called as such. I know Kakuzu really hates his and I think Zetsu is annoyed by his. Kisame doesn't seem to mind his, though.' The Uchiha thought to himself as he once again helped the girl help him into the shorts. As expected, the shorts were much easier to get into than the pants ever were.

Standing up from her spot on the ground, Ashlen couldn't stop from giggling. The black lab looked really silly wearing a purple t-shirt and blue shorts. She hadn't bothered even trying to make the colors match since she was sure Nightmare, or whatever-his-human-name-is, would change into dry clothes afterwards. Towards hearing the laugh, Itachi stared up at Ashlen questioningly as he also stood up.

"Sorry." Ashlen mumbled embarrassingly. "I've just always thought that animals in clothing look silly." she apologized just as embarrassingly. Itachi rolled his eyes at the explanation before he stared up at the girl blankly

'These clothes aren't the most comfortable either but they'll do the job. I hope you know what you are doing, girl.' the dog man thought as he stared up at the unsure looking girl.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Frowning in embarrassment, I turned my attention away from Nightmare as a blush took over my face. Sometimes I really hated how childish I could act in front of others. It didn't happen that often and I usually only did it with people I was comfortable with. However, to do it around a man I did not know but knew there was a good chance he could kill me within seconds... yeah, lets just say now wasn't the time.

"Please just forget I did that." I asked, looking down at Nightmare. I watched as his eyes returned to red before he shrugged and gave me a dull look.

"Alright then, please follow me to the bathroom." I said and left my room without looking back. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the dog man walking next to me.

I have to say that the walk to the bathroom had to be one of the most awkward silences I've had in a long time. There was nothing I wanted to say to Nightmare and, even if there was, as a dog, there is no way I could understand him. Who's to say Nightmare, whatever-his-human-name-is, would even want to start a conversation with me anyways? No, until we reached the bathroom, the both of us stayed silent. However, I did have to stop myself from giggling as I watched Nightmare walk in the clothing I helped him in.

When we reached the bathroom, I walked over to the tub as Nightmare sat in the doorway. Sitting on my knees I turned the taps so the bathtub tap would spit out water. Once making sure the water wasn't too hot or too cold, I pulled the tab in the tap that would turn on the shower. I had placed the shower back in it's holder the other day, so the water spat only into the bathtub instead of spraying all over the floor.

"Alright, please get in when you are ready." I said once I pulled the shower curtain over the bathroom; water had started to splash out so it has nothing to do with not wanting to watch the transformation. The man dog gave me one nod before he jumped past the curtain and into the bathtub.

A moment later the room was filled with thick, white steam. As the steam began to clear I saw that Nightmare, the black lab, was now replaced by the raven haired man from before. He himself turned off the water before he stepped out of the tub, the clothes I gave him soaked along with his hair; which I noticed was in a pony tail. Now that he was standing right in front of me I was able to see that he was around my height if not a inch or two taller.

I don't know how long I was looking at him until I realized he was staring back at me. I did recognize the embarrassment though. Not able to fight off another blush, I reached over to where the towels were, grabbed the biggest one I could, and handed it over to the man. What-ever-his-name-is took the towel from me without saying anything and began to dry his hair.

"You shouldn't so trusting. All of us are extremely dangerous and wanted men. Most of the others simply kill for the fun of it. You are extremely lucky that our leader has given orders that disallow us from hurting you."

The man's smooth, rich voice surprised me out of my thoughts. Blinking a few times, I looked up to see his odd, red eyes staring at me. Shivering under the intensity of his stare, I tried to calm my nerves but ended up shifting my weight from foot to foot. Gaining all the courage I could muster, I looked up at the raven haired man, while I admittedly avoided his red eyes.

"Yes, I picked up that vibe last time I saw your human forms. However, this," I paused to motion to the bathtub and him, "doesn't mean I am trusting. I am quite the opposite actually." I admitted uneasily. The man raised an eyebrow at me so I continued.

"It's hard making real friends when you are rich. Most people just care about mooching off the money you have instead of being your friend. In all honesty I don't trust many of the others. I guess you can consider this as a thanks for helping me a few days ago." I explained as bravely as I could as I tried to keep my gaze on him. The last thing I wanted to do was anger him by refusing to look at him.

"Hn." was all he replied. Either of us got the chance to say another word as a whimpered growl interrupted us before we did.

Looking towards the open, bathroom door, I saw Shark, or whatever _his _name was, standing there. I have no idea how long the man dog had been standing there, but he was, looking between the raven haired man and myself. I had no idea what the man dog was whimpering and barking about but I had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that Nightmare was no longer a dog.

_**~Third person P.O.V~**_

After a while of exploring the house on his own, Kisame had become extremely bored. For some reason, Leader had pulled the Uchiha away to talk, which left the mist ninja on his own. However, convinced that whatever Pein wanted with Itachi was over, the Great Dane went looking for his Black Lab partner. The only thing Kisame knew was Itachi was somewhere upstairs and, following the Uchiha's chakra signature, was surprised when it lead him to a bathroom. For, with the door wide open, Kisame saw that Itachi was standing in front of their timid care taker, human.

"_What's going on here? Itachi, how did you get her to turn you back? That's not fair; why didn't she turn me back. Itachi, turn me back!" _Kisame complained in a rant. Unfortunately for him, all the two humans heard was barking.

"I think it would be wise to change everyone back before they get upset about this. I think Hidan has proven that we can be very dangerous as dogs and wont take too kindly to this." Itachi warned Ashlen as he took another glance at Kisame. The blue dog had adopted a wide, doggy grin as he understood Itachi's every word, already on his way to the bathtub.

At this though Ashlen blushed deeply. This was the man she has already seen naked. Granted all she saw was his back and a glimpse of his ass before fainting. The teenager wasn't all that eager to see any more nakedness, asses or any other mens' privet parts. As, slowly exiting the bathroom backwards, she gave Itachi and the blue dog a shy look.

"You don't mind doing that, do you? I'll go gather some more clothes from upstairs that everyone can change into." the girl said nervously before bolting from the room. The two ninjas glanced at the space where Ashlen had once stood before looking at each other. Kisame shrugged his doggy shoulders before _howling _loudly to alert the others to what was happening before jumping into the bathtub himself.

* * *

**(1) **Yeah, Kakuzu was also mentioned but I am going to have Ashlen forget his


End file.
